The Poor Groom's Bride is A
by BlackParade
Summary: AU. Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?
1. What a Beautiful Wedding

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

Together FINALLY.

He'd been waiting for this moment almost all his life. He straightened his blazer, and put his arm around his wife. Kikyo held a wry smile on her porcelain-like face. She looked…happy. THAT was something new. Inuyasha swept her into his arms bridal-style, earning a squeal coming from her mouth. He laughed and ran her out the church doors, being followed by all their family members and friends. They threw roses and flower petals at their feet.

Kikyo's smile broadened as they came into the sunshine of the midday. Waiting on the pavement was a chariot for the two of them, ready to whisk them away to their reception in style. Their friends and family were already starting to leave so they would be at the recreation center in time. Kikyo and Inuyasha stuffed themselves into the two-seater on the back of the carriage, and the driver whipped at the horses, making them run off into the distance.

The couple watched the world pass by them until they arrived at the center, most of their invited were already there. Inuyasha waved to his best man, Miroku, and his friend scurried over.

"Yeah?" the monk-in-training asked.

"Is it ready?" Inuyasha asked, a smile never escaping his lips.

"Naw, I just left it there," he responded sarcastically.

Inuyasha glared at him and cocked his head.

"I'm kidding! It's all ready!" he shooed Inuyasha and Kikyo off the carriage and straight into the dancing hall. Sango, Miroku's own bride-to-be gasped as the newlyweds came in, and ran to meet them.

"This is so amazing!" she said, hugging Kikyo, who returned it reluctantly. "I'm so glad that everything's working out!"

"I agree…It's been magical," Kikyo said, smiling at her husband.

"Well don't just stand there! You two go dance first!" Sango pushed them onto the dance floor and took the bouquet of flowers Kikyo had still been clutching. The music began, and Inuyasha could see a woman stepping onto the performing stage. She held her head down, running a hand through her ebony hair. She walked up to the empty microphone stand, and breathed in deeply. She turned her head up to look at the crowd, red lipstick covering her lips, and pinkish eyeshadow dousing her eyes with color.

Inuyasha couldn't catch his breath. She was…beautiful…

The woman began to sing, her voice more like a sound, like a songbird whispering in your ear.

"…He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight…"

Inuyasha did his best to not stare at the singer, and look at his wife, who was now swaying to the music with him. They stepped around the hardwood floor, in beat with the other. Soon, more couples joined them, among them Miroku and Sango, and Koga and Ayame. Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, and his wife, Kagura wouldn't step foot onto such a social affair. It would be "frivolous and a waste of time", as they put it. They're so whipped by each other.

"…Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
He's beautiful  
Lord he's beautiful  
He's beautiful…"

The woman swished her hair around her shoulder and whispered "thank you" into the mic before stepping off the stage and allowing premeditated songs to fill in after her. She fluffed out her little black dress and leaned against the wall, gazing over the room, full of happy and loved couples. Loved people. Why couldn't she be one of them? But then again…why would she torture herself by coming to one of these things? Shadowed by hair that could put midnight sky to shame, her mystical depths, once again, clouded with tears.

When most of the dancing was over, and everyone was seated, Inuyasha clinked on his champagne glass with his fork, in proper manner.

The whole room quieted down and turned to face him.

"…Hey, everybody! I'll do my best to make a "proper" speech, so bear with me," he announced, smiling. He noticed the singer hide her grin. "I just wanted to thank all of you for coming today, Kikyo and I really appreciate it, right?" he asked the woman beside him, and she nodded robotically. "Right…" he rolled his eyes without his wife seeing. "Well, anyway, this is something I've waited for all my life. Okay, that was a lie, I've only known Kikyo since I was…"

"…Six," she corrected him.

"Right! Six! So that's…"

"…Fifteen years," she said again, her eyes making the "You Can be So Stupid Sometimes" look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm making the speech so you don't have to!" he hissed, and she smiled again. There was no twinkle in her eyes.

"As I was saying…" he cleared his throat. "This has been such a magnificent day, and I hope the days to come are just the same."

"Cheers!!" Miroku shouted, jumping from the seat he was in next to his friend, lifting his almost-empty glass.

"Cheers!!" they all chorused, and brought together their glasses. The party went on all through the night, until Miroku had to go and pass out on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that, guys!" Sango whispered and pulled her fiancé by the ankles to their car. "Talk to ya later!" she called.

"Bye!" Inuyasha called, and followed her out the door. As soon as he saw her at the wheel and driving off, he pulled from his pocket a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Kikyo hated smoking. She despised it with a furious passion. He lit the cigarette and breathed in the joint. He sighed out a puff of smoke and looked up to the sky. The shining stars reminded him of the singer that performed. She was amazing. With his keen hearing, suddenly, he spun around to meet the sound of clicking heels on pavement.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Did I scare you?" a feminine voice called.

"…N-No, I…" he stuttered, looking for the right words. Out of the darkness came a raven haired beauty. And no, he wasn't talking about Kikyo.

Red lipstick and pink eyeshadow caught his attention. It was the singer.

"…You're…Inuyasha Taisho, right?" she asked, a cocky grin on her face.

"Y-Yeah…"

"I knew it. I'm Kagome Higurashi…I sang. Obviously," she laughed at herself, and extended a hand to his. He shook her hand and said hello.

"Your song was beautiful. Did you write it?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

"Oh, yeah! It's not the best, I know, but…" she shied away, putting her hands together around her midsection.

"No! I really liked it," he disagreed, taking another hit.

"…You smoke?"

"Uhh…yeah. A hard habit to kick. But I don't do it everyday," he said. "Why? You don't like it?"

"No…it's not that. I used to smoke a lot, and it messed with my voice, so it was either I quit or I quit singing. And I was ready to die before I stopped singing," she explained. Kagome craned her neck to see the full moon behind her, casting light on their unknown conversation. "…You and Kikyo look really happy together. I'm glad that she's got someone as delightful as you in her life."

"Well, I know I'm happy, I don't know about Kikyo."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not exactly the type to show emotion too well. Even when I popped the question, she said yes properly and always addressing me formally."

"Yeah…I kinda noticed," Kagome laughed lightly.

"But…when she smiles…it's like…" he tried to express it, scrunching up his face. "…like my worries don't exist. When I see her laugh, I know everything's gonna be alright."

"…I know what you mean. I thought I was in love, a long time ago…" she recalled dreamily. "But it turned out I loved him, but he didn't love me. I've never been able to find someone that likes me for who I am, as more than just a friend. But I guess it's my fault…I treat everyone like family, and can't single out any one person. I wish I could, though. I want to fall in love, sure, but I want someone to fall in love with me, too…"

He nodded, understanding what she meant. "I know. It took me FIFTEEN years to win her over…and now that I have, I have everything I want. Everything I could ever want."

They nearly jumped at the sound of the church bells ringing at midnight.

"It's that late already? God, I have to go!" Kagome hurried herself, running back inside, with him following. They found comfort in the warm room, and noticed that many were already leaving or were gone. Kagome rushed to the stage and grabbed a leather jacket that lay behind it. She ran back to the double doors, where Inuyasha was waiting for Kikyo. God knows where that woman was.

"Oh, hey, how do I reach you?" he asked innocently, as though implying friendship.

"Uhh…I'm always in town! You live here, right? Yeah…you can find me at the Music of Eden Club! I'm there till midnight!!" she called, and ran down the street after throwing the doors open.

"Uhh…okay…" he muttered.

"Inuyasha? Are you ready?" Kikyo's voice floated to his ears.

"Yeah…let's go home."

Inuyasha felt stiff all the way home, her voice ringing in his dog-like ears. _"Music of Eden Club…isn't that where I met Kikyo? But…it's a…strip club…"_

----------

A/N: My new story! I hope you all like eet. C: This is just an idea that came to me after listening to "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies". Not surprising, huh? Luvs to y'all!! R&R, please and thank you!!


	2. Haven't You People Ever Heard Of

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

Kagome sighed heavily as she always did before going to work. At least she makes good profit. The Music of Eden Club was located at the heart of Tokyo, not far from her apartment complex.

She shared a room with her brother, a budding professional skateboarder. She and her younger brother, Sota, had moved out of their shrine when their father returned.

**Flashback**

The screeching of car wheels made Ms. H jump from sweeping the shrine steps. She looked down in the direction of the street, seeing a tax car sitting by the curb. The back doors flung open, and a man about her age stepped out. He wore sunglasses and a suit. He pulled out with him a suitcase. He craned his neck in her direction and she gasped from shock and delight.

"…Mitsuki?" he called up to her, his voice deep and unwavering.

"…Kenichi…" she breathed, tears forming in her eyes as she dropped the broom and rushed down the steps. She leapt into his open arms and sobbed into his chest. A weak smile appeared on the woman's face. "…Why did you come back…?" she asked.

"…I missed you. I missed seeing my children. I decided America wasn't the place for me," he whispered, hugging her waist.

"The kids aren't home yet…Oh, they'll be so delighted!" she squealed as they walked up the steps and into the house.

"You must tell me of everything I've missed," he said, coming into the kitchen.

"Kagome's in the top of her class now, and Sota's made so many friends…you know how he used to be all pent-up and shy," she told him, sitting at the table with him across from her.

"I didn't expect anything less," he smiled. He removed his sunglasses to have reflecting blue eyes that could make you feel weightless. Mitsuki was elated to no extent. Her husband was back, and that was all that mattered.

But when the kids got home…hell erupted.

"Why did you leave us for so long??!! You have no idea how lost we were!!!" Kagome cried after Sota and she came home from school and saw a strange man at their table. Their mother told them the story, and neither of them liked it in the least.

"Kagome, dear, please, I can explain…" her father tried to calm her.

"No, you can't!! Otherwise we wouldn't have had to face horrible times!!! We all would have been fine, together and happy!!! But then you had to go and leave!!! We went through money problems and social problems!! You didn't care!!! That's it! Period, end of story!!! What's to explain???!!" the young woman shouted. She was furious, livid. How dare this man leave their lives without remorse, and then suddenly barge back into it, expecting there to be hugs and kisses galore?

"Listen, please! I made a mistake! I realize that now!" he yelled. Maybe she would listen if he was more straight-forward.

"Bull!! Look, I can't deal with this, I can't!!" she screamed, and ran upstairs, Sota following her tracks. They came to the hall that separated their rooms, and she turned on her heel to her brother. "Pack your things, Sota. We're leaving."

"Sis…are we gonna live on our own?" he asked timidly. He was always frightened of something if he found that his mother or sister wouldn't be there as a fall-back plan.

"Don't worry, alright? I know people that'll help us. Just get your clothes and stuff," she repeated, shoving her own clothes into a briefcase. "Now!" she urged him.

He nodded reluctantly and slipped into his room, getting necessities and Buyo. "When are we going?"

"Later tonight, when they're asleep. I'll leave a note, though," she explained as they waited for nightfall. The two teens heard the breathing in the confinement of their parent's room and tip-toed to the front door. Kagome flipped out a cell phone and dialed a friend.

"Ayame? Yeah, it's me. Are those complexes still up for sale? They are? Can you reserve one for me and Sota? We're moving out of the shrine. Our ass of a father returned home, and…I know! Yeah! So…okay, thanks. Bye," she spoke into the receiver. She took her brother's hand as they ran across the street. "Come on, bro…we're getting out of here."

**End Flashback**

But that was years ago. She remained in contact with her mother so she wouldn't be scared. She would call every night and check in with her, telling them how they were financially and socially. They would stop by the house, occasionally, if they heard about Gramps being sick.

Kagome now pushed the doors to her work open, her long, leather trench coat swaying from the wind outside. Her high heels clicked on the tile floor. She glanced up at the clock. 7 at night. She was early. She looked around at the empty tables and bar. The bartender waved, recognizing her.

"Kagome!" he called.

"Hey!" she responded, and slid onto a bar stool. "I would ask how business was going, but…"

"Yeah, like anyone's gonna be here this early," he snorted. Crossing his tattoo-covered arms, he leaned back against the wall. "What brings you here this early?"

"A little time off from university." She tapped her fingers on the counter and hummed a tune. "Taki?"

"Hmm?"

"…Have you seen a guy around here…he's got silver hair, dog ears…gold eyes…?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Inuyasha Taisho. He was a regular here until he told me he was proposing to his girlfriend. He was freaking out then. He was scared half-to-fucking-death that she would say no. I did my best to give him advice, and I'm glad it worked out," Taki said, leaning his elbows on the counter now.

"I was just wondering, 'cause I met him at his wedding…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh! So that's why you weren't here a few nights ago! All the guys kept asking where you were, but I didn't know!" he came to a realization. "You're so popular with the guys, it's no wonder that the boss fired what's her name…I don't even remember…"

"Maya. Yuma told me she didn't make HALF of what I do!" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, I know!"

"Taki!! Who's out there already?!" a booming voice shouted.

"Kagome!! She's here early!!" the man hollered back.

"She's never here early, let alone ON TIME!!"

"Sorry to disappoint, ma'am, but I'm here!!" Kagome called cheerfully.

"Shit…" the woman hollering came out from behind the curtain that shadowed the performing stage. "Oh, you ARE here," she narrowed her eyes at the raven haired beauty. She had wavy brown hair that was almost identical to Taki's, except it was longer. It was pulled into a messy bun, so you could see her bright green eyes glowing at you. These were also similar to the bartender's. There was no wonder; she was his twin after all.

Maki and Taki Urakawa were always mistaken for the other. Being fraternal twins (A/N: I THINK this is the one that makes the two look alike, but I'm not sure. If it's not, please let me know in your review!), they were also lumped together and never thought of as two different people. They're even working under the same person. Maki was the boss's secretary for the club, meaning she could order around her older brother of three minutes.

"Is there anything for me to do before we open up?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…don't fuck anything up," the brunette snapped. She always seemed like she was in a bad mood.

"Do I ever?" she asked, getting up and making her way to the tables. The chairs were set upon them, and Kagome took the initiative of taking them all down.

"So what's your sudden interest in Inuyasha?" Taki asked, randomly cleaning a vodka glass. "Got the hots for him?" he smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Kagome blushed madly. "Shut the hell up! And no, I don't! He's just a nice guy to talk to! And here's a new concept…he LISTENS to me!!"

"…Huh? You say something?" he mocked, his gaze drifting toward her cleavage.

She glared at him, sending daggers through the air. "…He listens to me! Instead of staring at my boobs all day long, you frickin' perv!!!!" she was tempted to pick up and throw a chair at him. She could see it now…: the chair is flying through the air, hitting him squarely on the head…he goes unconscious…the paramedics come and she says it was an accident…

Kagome came from her dream world into the real one at the sound of the door's bell chiming. A costumer. But…they were incredibly early. She turned from taking down the last chair and setting it under the table to meet molten lava gazing at her.

"…Inuyasha…?"

-----------

A/N: **I neglected to mention that this IS an AU, and if you don't like them, you can see yourself out.** -points to the Back button- Thanks…well, anyway, I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed!! Reviews are my only food…kidding. But they help, and I'm glad that everyone likes my story!! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh,** lyrics are from "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson.** Just go to Lyrics on Demand, the website.

This chapter explained a lot, and now the awkward and almost TIMED meetings of Kagome and Inuyasha are finally appearing! Woot.

**I've been in such a good mood, lately, thanks for noticing. –rolls eyes- It's cuz I'm going to an MCR concert in April…I swear, if I die any time AFTER that concert, I won't give a damn.**

Well, R&R, luvs to y'all:D


	3. Closing the Goddamn Door!

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

"Uhh…hey…" the silver haired man averted his gaze to the floor, and then back up to her. "I just thought I would come by to say hey…but I really shouldn't be here…I mean…"

"You're married," Kagome finished his sentence. Kikyo never did that, she would only correct him, because "Inuyasha was never good with school", as she puts it. He was fine with school, dammit. Just because he's not above grade level, like she always was, doesn't mean he was TERRIBLE at it.

She looked to the tiled floor, and tapped her fingertips on the back of the chair. They both felt awkward.

"Well, you're early, so…that means I need to start my shift now," she said, breaking the silence and running to the door that was by the stage. She heard a snicker on her way there, and she snapped her head in Taki's direction, where she saw him laughing, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm gonna KILL you, Taki!!"

"Hey, Inuyasha!!" Taki waved, and the half demon strode over to the bar.

"I haven't been here forever…" Inuyasha said. "Not much has changed, though…"

"When Kikyo left with you, that's when Kagome came along, needing money, and us needing help," Taki informed him. "What do ya want?"

"…The usual."

"Comin' right up," Taki pulled up from under the counter a clear glass of bourbon, and poured some into a glass. He dropped five ice cubes into the glass and slid it to the man in front of him. "You sure you should stay here?"

"It won't matter. Kikyo's on a business trip to Kyoto for a case (A/N: Kikyo's a lawyer, Inuyasha works for the government, a personal assassin. You can see him also doing this in my other fic, "When She Smiles"), and my boss got caught by that flu epidemic," he explained, tipping the glass to his lips. "She'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Time to party!" Taki laughed, punching his friend on the arm. Inuyasha didn't feel it. "…Or not…" Taki sighed. He was being such a sore loser now that he was married.

"Hey, where's your ring?" the bartender asked, not seeing any shine from a wedding ring on his finger.

"Huh? Oh, I don't wear it out, ya know…'Fraid someone'll take it," Inuyasha explained. "What does Kagome do?"

"I'm a waitress."

Inuyasha spun around on his seat to lock his eyes with the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen.

Dressed in a black tank top and the shortest hot pink skirt possible, Kagome stood next to him. She wore knee-high leather stilettos with about a three-inch heel. She had on elbow-length striped black and white armwarmers that cut off at her fingers. On her head rested a pair of black cat ears.

Now he remembered why he didn't go there anymore.

He was speechless. He kept opening and closing his mouth, searching for a voice, any voice.

"What, you don't like my outfit?" she asked jokingly.

"N-No, I…I love it," he stammered, wanting it to come out as a compliment, not for him to sound like a pervert.

She giggled. "I'm glad."

"S-So, you're not a stripper?" Inuyasha asked, forcing a nervous smile to his lips. He couldn't be aroused, could he? He shoved a hand between his legs just to be sure.

"No, I don't want to make money that way. Being a waitress and a performer suits me just fine," she smiled. "Well, that means I have to get to work. Anything I can get ya, hun?"

"Uhh…no, I'm good. I won't be long."

"Alright. Just holler if you need anything," she winked and walked off, meeting up with Maki.

"I'm sure I will…" he muttered under his breath. As the night progressed, more and more people arrived to the club and the lights got dimmer and dimmer. Inuyasha could barely see, even with his peripheral vision, all the way to the stage, which was on the other side of the large first floor of the club. The second floor was for "mature audiences only". Meaning there were girls running around without any clothes on.

Later into the evening, around 11, Kagome went up to the stage and stepped up to the mic stand. Almost all the men in the crowd whooped and hollered and cat-called for her.

"This is "Angel," she introduced the song.

"…Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh, beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
and may be empty.  
Oh, how weightless,  
then maybe I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here…"

Inuyasha listened closely to the lyrics. Who was his angel? Kikyo came to mind first, but that was the thing. Did he really feel comfortable with Kikyo?

No.

No, he always felt pressured to do his best in front of her, for her. He hated the disappointment in her voice when he fucked things up. That's why he had to think that over…

Who was his angel? His salvation? His light in the storm? The one that made him feel comfort?

"…So tired of the straight life  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escape them one last time  
it's easier to believe  
in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees  
In the arms of the angel  
far away from here  
from this dark cool hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here…"

Kagome, as she always did, sheepishly said "thank you" into the mic and went off the stage, loud screams and shouts could be heard for her.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha called for her, jumping above the crowd so she would see him.

She smiled and waved, signaling she saw him. She ran to him, beaming with excitement. "Yeah? What?"

"Did you write that? It was amazing," he said, a rare smile finding its way to his face.

"Yes. It's probably my best," she told him. Sweat shimmered on her forehead and neck, something he noted. Glittered graced her cheeks, along with pink lipgloss and eyeshadow. Pushing aside some of her hair, Kagome moved them away from the main crowd, that was now yelling for the performer's attention, and the stripper cooing for the costumer's money. Inuyasha didn't exactly want to watch the entertainment; he'd rather spend what time he had with Kagome. The two sat at the far end of the bar, ordering his usual and her usual; bourbon and vodka with a splash of fruit-flavored water.

They talked more than anything; their theories on society, life, and everything in between.

"Okay, here's a question," Kagome said, grinning.

"Another one?" Inuyasha laughed. They were both a TAD BIT tipsy. Just a bit.

"Yeah! Okay…what do you think about gays?"

"Gays? Like, lesbians, too?" he wanted clarification. "'Cause they're great!!"

"Oh my god! Perv!!" she smacked him on the arm. Inuyasha felt that one.

"No, seriously, now…gays…hmm…" he thought about it for a moment. "I don't care, really. Hey, be gay, have FUN!!"

They both cracked up. Kagome hit her head on the counter, and came up smiling. "Ooww…"

"You okay?" he asked, touching her forehead lightly. Kagome blushed, feeling warmth spread through her body.

"Uhh…yeah! Fine and dandy!!" she answered. "Look, I gotta go, I have costumers…"

"Oh! Uh, yeah, go on. I should be going too…I'll see ya around?" he looked at her as he got to the door.

"You know me. I'm always in town!!" she shouted and skipped to a man that had just called for her.

"…But I'm not," he whispered, exiting the club. He walked into the barely lit sidewalk; the only light came from the rare street lamp and passing of cars. He wandered down to the end of the block, watching the countdown of crossing the street begin. He pushed past people that he didn't recognize; obviously this was another part of town. He seemed oblivious to the world hurrying around him, especially to the shady-looking men that came up behind him.

He soon felt himself being pulled into a dark alley, and a forceful punch being thrown into his gut. He slumped to his knees, and looked up at his attackers. He felt so out of it…he may be a half demon, but alcohol has even greater affects on the inhuman.

"Give us all your fuckin' money!!!" they shouted at him. His hearing made their words sound slurred. He felt like he was going to throw up…

"Now, bitch!!! Hand it over, you filthy demon!! You damn drunk!!!" Inuyasha fell to the cold concrete and felt them digging in his pockets, but he didn't care. It was only a hundred or so. They kicked and punched him down deeper into the ground, and he soon lost consciousness.

He awoke to the taste of coppery blood and the feeling of…a bed?

He heard the clicking open of a door, and he snapped his eyes open, flicking them over to where he saw the door.

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in."

------------

A/N: I just noticed that the "…" after A in the title isn't showing up…that's gonna piss me off…and I ended it with a cliffy!! God I'm a hypocrite.

**blondee: Tee hee! It's cool that we're both going to the concert!! But there's one thing I wanna say…Gerard Way is MINE!! I claimed him a long time ago! Okay, now that that's all cleared up…Thanks so much for the review! **

This was the girl that reviewed for both chapters by the time I updated! Thank you!! You get a cookie!!! –hands over cookie- Eat the damn cookie!!! Rah.

Luvs to y'all!!


	4. WHORE!

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

"Where the hell am I??!!" Inuyasha shouted, assuming the worst. He shifted uncomfortably under the warm blanket he was wrapped in.

"Calm down, doggy!!" the woman who had just came through the doorframe told him. She had ebony hair that came to the top of her back in waves. She wore an over-sized button-down shirt that went below her thighs, tucked out of tight-fitting capris. They were rolled up to her knees. She held a tray of a glass of water and breakfast on a plate.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. "…Kagome…?"

"No, I'm your mother!" she responded sarcastically. "Yeah, it's me," she laughed. She set the tray on his lap and sat on the side of the bed. "I found you in a dark alleyway last night. What happened?"

"I was gonna ask you that. The last thing I remember was being mugged," he answered. He looked at his food with a reluctant face, and picked up the chopsticks. He hadn't even thought about her having a home this nice or anything in her life. "Sorry about you having to drag me here. I'm such an ass."

"No you're not, believe me. Talk to Taki for more than an hour everyday, and THEN you'll want what an ass really is," Kagome said.

"Aha, yeah, I know what ya mean…" he finished eating, and got up from the bed. "Sorry for having you do all this for me, it was nice of you."

"I try."

"Well, I'll be going now…have to get home," he said, walking out the door of his apartment. He turned to see her looking at him, her eyes thin slits in worry. What if he couldn't get back home without that happening again?

"You don't have to go," she called out. "Sota's not home yet, and you'll need some money…" she began to shift through a draw, like she was trying to hide or avoid him. "…Why couldn't you take them out last night? You're a half demon…"

"Alcohol has a bigger impact on demons than on humans…Don't ask me why, I don't know! I think it's got something to do with our genes, but I couldn't tell you for sure…" he said, acting as though he was desperate to make conversation.

"Oh…" she said, still hiding her face as she came up to him, holding a wad of money.

"How much is in here?" he asked, his voice soft, his eyes narrowed.

"…20,000 yen. It should be able to get you back home," she said sheepishly, her hands fidgeting together inside the long sleeves of her shirt.

"I…I can't take all this…It's too much!" he protested.

"No, I make good enough money, and Sota's getting his paycheck tomorrow, so…take it, please," she insisted. Kagome pushed the money to his chest, and ushered him to the door.

"I…I…" Inuyasha tried in vain to get words out.

"See you," she said, and went to close the door.

"…I'm sorry," he apologized after she shut the door. He stood on the outside of her apartment, holding a bundle of cash in his hands. He sighed. Walking down the now lit streets of Tokyo, he made it back to his and Kikyo's house. It was cold and empty, so unlike Kagome's apartment. It was warm and inviting, making everyone there feel comfortable. It smelled of cherry blossoms and fresh rain…like she did. It had the sense of brewing coffee, which was likely. No wonder she was always such a delightful person.

He shook his head, escaping the plaguing image of her in his mind. He shouldn't…he COULDN'T. He was married, and that meant off the market, hands off, untouchable. But Kagome was different…one of the first girls he's ever met that hasn't drooled or tried to woo him. Except for Kikyo, who didn't exactly like public displays of affection…let alone affection. He wondered how she even managed to capture his heart.

Maybe it was the sex.

She would let him do anything and everything he wanted in bed. Handcuffs, vibrator, you name it, and she didn't care. And she was amazingly responsive, moaning after every little thing. Inuyasha would wake up aching, though, since he did everything.

Maybe it was the way she spoke.

She could captive everyone around her when she opened her mouth. She could gain people's attention from miles away. When her lips moved and words slipped through them like an angel's song, everyone would immediately drop what they were doing and listen, craving the feel in their ears whenever she spoke. Perhaps she would enchant those with a spell that made them fall in love with her as soon as her beauty and song were laid upon by their eyes.

How he could come from loving a woman that spends most of her time arguing for justice and good, to feeling something for a woman that spends her time being carefree at a strip club would never cease to amaze him.

"I don't even know what I feel for Kagome…It MIGHT be friendship, then again…" he walked up to the master bedroom and picked up a picture of him and Kikyo on their first date. He looked ecstatic, she looked calm and collected as usual, with that bleak smile on her face. "…it might be something else…something MORE…" he whispered to himself. "I barely know her! How long has it been, like, a week, at the most?" he fought with his feelings, settling onto the sheets. He ruffled his hair, and pulled it over his shoulders. "…What has she done to me…?" he sighed.

Inuyasha bounced off the bed and took out the money she had given him. She went to work at 9, and that was when her shift started. Walking down to the kitchen and turning on the TV, he placed the money on the counter and waited for 9 o'clock to come.

Just as he was about to clean his plate, the phone rang.

"Hello? Taisho residence," he said into the receiver.

"Inuyasha? It's Kikyo," a calm and somewhat tired voice said.

"Oh, hey, baby," he said. There it was again, he was wrapped up, eager to listen to her.

"It seems that I'll be home earlier than I figured…The court found me surprisingly…persuasive…" she muttered into her cell phone.

"…That's good. When will you be home?" Inuyasha asked, getting his leather jacket.

"Mmm…Wednesday at the latest. It's Monday now…" Kikyo twirled her long pitch hair in her finger and crossed her legs as she sat on her hotel room's bed. "But you know me. I'll most likely be there by tomorrow."

"Yeah…okay. That's good. See you then, I love you," he said, desperate to hear the same.

"Yes…" she hesitated, it seemed. "…I love you too." She flipped her phone closed and turned around. "Happy? I'm getting out of your way," she snapped.

"…Wonderful, my dear," a deep voice answered her. She stood up to leave, buttoning the shirt she was wearing. It was the only garment of clothing she was wearing.

"I suppose I'm lucky that I was on the jury, no?" the man asked.

"I won that case fair and square either way. I'm leaving now," she spat, pulling her dress clothes back on.

"Hold on, gorgeous, I'm not done with you yet," the man said, coming between her and the door.

"I told my husband I'd be home by tomorrow. Now let me leave," she demanded, raising her hand to him.

"Call me. I'll be around," he breathed into her ear, making her cringe. He tapped her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

"Just don't hurt him…" she spun around as she came to the door. "…Naraku."

"Don't you forget my name! You were screaming it last night!" he called, laughing to himself as she disappeared.

Kikyo gracefully made her way to the airport to buy plane tickets. She went back to her hotel room to find it empty of the long haired man. His stench was covering the furniture. Her priestess powers were commanding her to purify the place, but she would run the risk of exploding the hotel. She made a face and climbed back into the bed, not having gotten any sleep last night. Inuyasha could never know about this.

Inuyasha, speak of the devil, was now running to the Music of Eden Club, determined to find Kagome. He hadn't spent a cent of the money she gave him, and he wanted to give it back to her. She needed it more than he did; he gained millions for annual pay from the government, and Kikyo being a lawyer pretty much implied just that. She got thousands for each case, and the minimum cases she got a week were five. 2,000 yen was nothing to them, but it could make the difference between Kagome being able to pay rent or not. They, on the other hand, had their own house and paid bills every month without a problem. Panting as he opened the door and loud, seductive music hit his sensitive ears, Inuyasha stumbled inside. He reached into his back pocket and found the wad of money. He didn't dare take it out; someone could easily steal it. He slid onto a bar stool, seeing Maki running the business instead of her twin.

"Where Taki?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Somewhere. I don't keep watch on him. The usual?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You know where Kagome is?"

"She didn't come in today, but she might be just coming late…you never know with that girl," Maki snorted, taking another person's order.

"Can I just hang around until she comes in?"

"I don't care…but if you wanna find her that badly, then I suggest going to her house. She's either there or here, and if she's not here…" Maki's voice trailed off. "Well, you get the point."

"Yeah. Thanks, Maki," he called as he slammed the clear glass doors open and ran off to her warming house. He went up to the third floor and pushed the buzzer.

"…Yes…?"

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"…Just a second," she whispered and he heard another buzz before the door clicked open.

"Why didn't you go to work?" he asked, concern in some way, reached his voice.

"I'm not felling well. I don't want to give you whatever I have, so if you're done here…" she turned from him, coughing into her hand. She was only wearing her pajamas.

"You were fine yesterday," Inuyasha argued.

"I just need to take some medicine and go to bed. What do you want?" she spun on her heel to meet his gaze, her eyes narrowed.

"Here," he thrust his arm out to her, money in hand.

"I told you I didn't need it…Why don't you..."

"Kikyo and I aren't charity cases. We make more money than you, so I want you to take it back. Please. Don't feel bad for me, when we both know that you need it," he demanded. He firmly pushed it into her chest, and she reluctantly took it back.

"…If that's all you wanted then I want you to go now," she snapped, hanging her head. She had hardly looked at him the whole time.

"Why are you being so distant?"

She tried to laugh it off. "I-I'm not. What makes you think that?"

"The way you're not looking at me."

"I already told you that I don't want to give you my cold."

"Kagome…"

"What?"

"…Look at me," he breathed, suddenly right behind her back, whispering in her ear. She jumped and shuddered at the touch of his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to catch my cold…" she warned, wanting to sound agitated.

"I don't care. You…you're different, Kagome…you did something to me…and I don't know what it is." He hugged her around her arms, squeezing her chest and shoulders.

Kagome blushed. "What…what are you doing? You can't…"

"What?"

"You can't do this…You're married, for god's sake! Get off of me!" she cried, twisting from his grasp. She wrenched herself away, flustered. "What the hell are you doing?! You have a wife, and you're coming onto me?!!"

"It's your own fault, Kagome…" he muttered. "…See you," Inuyasha walked back to the door and slammed it shut.

Kagome sighed heavily and slumped onto her couch. She stuck her hand into her raven tresses, letting them hang over her face. "Why so suddenly…did he act like he didn't love his wife…?"

**The Next Day**

Kikyo groaned as she sat on the airplane. She rolled her head around against the seat and settled into the two hour plane ride back to Tokyo. She liked airplanes better than taking the train. It would also take less time. She took her seatbelt off as soon as the light turned off. Pulling out a magazine, she flipped through its pages, not taking interest into anything. Groaning again and putting it away, she looked out the window at the clouds and busy cities below her. They always seemed like they were in a hurry, just as she was. It was always make time for her clients, make time for Inuyasha…never make time for herself. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"…_Insignificant fools…They don't even know how to be human beings anymore…" _she thought._ "…But that's somewhat hypocritical." _

As the airplane landed, she stepped off into the hustle and bustle of the heart of the city. "Now I remember why I live here." She gathered her things and called for a taxi. Kikyo sat in the leather seat with her suitcase at her side. "Tsudanuma, please," she instructed.

Approaching the mansion of a house she and Inuyasha lived in, she paid the man and got out. The black haired woman stepped into the house, calling, "Inuyasha! I've arrived!!" formal, as usual.

"Kikyo! You're back!" he exclaimed, running to meet her. He hugged and kissed her on the lips. She hesitantly returned it. "So you did well?"

"Yes…my client really WAS innocent, and all the evidence was there. And the judge seemed to have been in my favor," she said, sitting down at their kitchen counter. He reached into a cabinet and took out a bottle of champagne. He poured a glass for each of them. She fingered the rim of hers, and tilted it up to her lips, not drinking.

"Have you done much in my absence?" she asked.

"…Not really. Talked to Miroku and Sango…still don't know their wedding date…but that's pretty much it," he said, finishing his drink. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll come with you," she agreed, following him up the steps. Inuyasha knew what this meant. No matter what they were doing, they would end up making love by the end of the night.

But not tonight.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood, and pretty much wouldn't be until Kagome's voice stopped ringing his ears. Or when her image stopped popping up at random moments. He could swear she was going to drive him crazy.

Kikyo didn't make it known what her plan was, she had thought he would have known. But he didn't make a move for it. She also didn't make it known that she was disappointed, let alone was going to have sex with him. They both climbed into bed, irritated by someone or something.

----------

A/N: Well, well, now…has a new twist of things caught any of you? No? Then you really didn't read my fic!! –hiss-

**Anyway, I wanna thank Nameless for answering my question about twins, although I doubt I'll fix the chapter. Too damn lazy. **

**KENSHINS MATE: Yeah, yeah…whatever. Thanks for the review, though. DON'T INSULT MCR!! THAT'S MY BABY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!! Then again…I don't have to worry about you hitting on Gerard Way…I like Slipknot, too, ya know!!! **

Luvs to y'all!!!


	5. A Sense of Poise

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

Kagome awoke to a throbbing headache. It was like sledgehammers pounding on her temples. She was NOT in the mood to go to work today, but…she had to earn her keep! Or someone else would take her job. Sota came through the door, bursting with happiness.

"Sis!! I got my paycheck!! It's got at least 300,000 yen in it!!" he cried ecstatically.

"That's good, Sota! Come here," she held out her hands and he bounced onto her bed. "That's my little pipsqueak," she gave him a noggie and took the paycheck from him. She flipped through the thin form, seeing exactly 300,000 yen in it.

"Now…" she started, sitting up comfortably with him in her bed, so they were both leaning against the wall. "…we could either use this so pay rent or…" she smiled at him. "…we could use it to buy someone a new skateboard!"

"Yeah!!! A new skateboard!!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down and choking her with hugs. "Thank you sooo much, sis!! I love you!" he leapt off the bed, making her bounce. "Can I go now?!"

"Yeah…bring back change!!" she called as he dashed out of the apartment.

"That punk," Kagome snorted and rolled out of bed, falling on her side. "Ooww…shit…" she dragged herself down the steps to get something to eat.

Inuyasha walked swiftly down the steps to the sound of Kikyo's songbird voice. It floated up to him in waves, but as soon as he got past its affects, he listened to her conversation.

"…Yes…Mmhmm…Oh, yes…" she spoke seductively, but…she wasn't talking to him. "Of course, you should know better than that…Fine. Yes…No, no!" he heard her giggle, the kind she did whenever he did something new in bed. Apparently she was talking on the phone. "Alright…yes…goodbye." She laughed dryly and hung up the phone to the chord, the screen saying: Unknown Caller.

"Kikyo? Are you awake?" he choked. "I heard you talking on the phone, who was it…?"

"…Kaede. Nothing important," she shrugged it off. "And good morning."

"Never said it was good…"

"What's the matter?" she asked, pouring coffee for the both of them. She didn't sound very interested.

"…Just tired. A bit of a headache too, but, ya know."

"Yes…" she said, and passed him a mug of hot coffee. "Well, I don't have any cases for the next couple of days…anything in mind?"

"…Not really. We should get together with Miroku and Sango, though…talk about the wedding."

"Alright. I need to get dressed, then…" she walked slowly up the steps, coming to their bedroom and falling onto the sheets. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number quickly. She spoke harshly fast into the receiver. "What the hell is wrong with you? Calling me so damn early in the morning! I KNOW he heard us talking with those fucking ears of his, the damn mutt!! NEVER do that again, you bastard!" she spat forcibly.

"Sorry, sweetheart…but I had a plane to catch, it was running late, so I had some time to talk…" his husky voice reached her ears.

"Naraku, don't expect me to keep up with your game all the time. I have a life to live, and I need to keep my fucking cover! I swear you're going to blow it!" she snapped.

"You seem…irritable…so I'll just let you go…" he hung up, leaving her in the silence. She groaned and threw the cell down, ripping her clothes on. She stomped back downstairs where Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" she called into the echoing halls. "Inuyasha?!"

"_What the hell is Kikyo doing?! I know for a fact that was a guy on the other end…but…who the fuck is he?!"_ Inuyasha thought as he thundered to Kagome's apartment. _"She…she must have…CHEATED on me…" _he thought dreadfully. He ran up the steps and flew down the hall to her door. "Kagome! Kagome!!" he shouted, banging on the door.

"What?!" she cried, and opening the door.

"I wanna…" he gulped. "Umm…I…You…" he pointed, blushed, and then finally turned away. "Uhh…"

Kagome gasped, she looked upon the state she was in, and was instantly flustered. _"Oh shit! I…!!! I'm only in my towel…!!!!" _she tightened her grip on the towel that was wrapped around her body, covering her chest to the top of her thighs. She covered her mouth from screaming, and pulled on his shirt, throwing them both inside her apartment.

"Okay, forget the fact that I only happen to be wearing a towel, so…what do you want?!" she asked.

He didn't speak. He just stared at her, head to feet, and then back up. His was so red that it put a tomato to shame. Images and fantasies raced through his head, making his mouth drop, his eyes widen, and his pants tent.

"Inuyasha!! Pay attention, you perv!!!" she screamed, slapping him across his face, but there was no handprint; his face was too red to begin with.

"Uhh…oh, yeah…I…" he still struggled with words that weren't related to 'let's have some hot, sweaty sex.' "…Let's have some hot, sweaty sex," he blurted out.

Kagome was soon backed up against the wall, in complete shock and fear.

Kikyo stormed out of the house, slamming her car door closed after she had gotten in. "Fine…I shall go to Miroku and Sango all by myself…" she spat, speeding toward the far end of the city.

She came to her, well mostly Inuyasha's, friends' house, and knocked loudly on the door.

"Coming!!" she heard a familiar monk call. With a sweeping movement, the door was open and the always happy Miroku gleamed at her. "Ah! Kikyo! Come in!" he invited her, and held the door open. "Sango, my dear!! Kikyo's here!!

"And you rhymed!" Sango hollered back, running to the front of their home. "Kikyo! It's nice to see you! What brings you here? Is Inu with ya?"

"_Now's the time for that damn school play to pay off…"_ she thought grimly and hung her head, shadowing her features. "No…he's not here." She etched a look of worry upon her, and not surprisingly, Miroku bought it. However, being highly insightful, Sango wasn't so sure…she could always see through the priestess and never truly trusted her…

"How come?" Sango asked.

"…He went early this morning. He didn't tell me where…" Kikyo sighed. _"Pity these fools can be so easily…fooled…"_ she mentally laughed at her own pun. "I…I think he's…"

"What?" Miroku questioned, suddenly feeling something wrong with her aura.

Kikyo sniffled, adding to affect. She dabbed at her now damp eyes with her thumb. "…I think…I think he may be…" she turned to face from them, not wanting them to see her look of satisfaction on her face. "…CHEATING on me…"

Kikyo smiled.

----------

A/N: WAHAHAHAHAHAA!! Yet another CLIFFY!!!! I pwn you ALL!!! Waha!!! **Well, review if you want me to continue…-**snicker- **Unless…you all LIKE the suspense??? No? Well then I suggest you review! Don't just sit on your lazy asses, read, and then not review!! I won't get anything out of it! This is the time to bitch to me about something!!! Please, DO SOMETHING. **It may make my miserable life a tad bit better!

**Forgive the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to leave you hanging. And to answer KENSHINS MATE, I have NO fucking clue when this will be over. And it's kay with MCR…I have to get firm with them though, considering either people love them or hate them. **

"…**Please, help an emo by writing a review. Think of all the self-loathing emos out there…They NEED your help. And it only takes Internet access and a few moments. So please…help an emo that really needs it. Help an emo on your time off. Thank you…"**


	6. And Rationality

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

A/N: **The long-awaited LEMON!!**

-----------

"Cheating on you?" Sango repeated. "But…"

"I know…I don't want to believe it either, but…" Kikyo turned to face them wiping the smile off her face. "…it's the only thing that could explain why he's been so distant…I heard that he's been going to some club, talking with women, and…I…don't know what to do…"

"Couldn't it be work?" Sango asked.

"No…he told me that his boss was sick…" Miroku cut in, his hand on his chin. "I can't believe it, though…He loves you so much…"

"I thought so too…but…" Kikyo sat down at one of their tables, her face in her hands. "I don't want to talk to him about it…I know it will only result in an argument…"

"That's true…but…what else can we do about it?" Miroku asked.

"_I don't think she's telling the truth…I know Kikyo, and she would be angry, not upset over this…"_ Sango thought. "I'll make some tea…" she walked over to the kitchen they had just recently remodeled and turned on the stove, placing a tea kettle upon it. She sighed, her long coffee colored locks wrapping around her cheeks as they always did.

"So you aren't going to talk to him about it?" Miroku asked Kikyo.

"I would like to…but…I'd rather not get into an argument…" she whimpered.

"I know, but leaving it won't help anything," Miroku said.

"Here," Sango passed Kikyo a cup of tea and she accepted. "Drink it. It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you."

She then gave one to Miroku and sat down across from the teary-eyed woman.

"Maybe I should talk to him. He might listen better if it's another guy," Miroku offered.

"No, please…I don't want anyone else dragged into this," Kikyo lied, sipping the tea and then setting it down on the table. "I shouldn't have even told you…I'm sorry…" she stood up to leave. "I should go now…"

"No, Kikyo, it was right to tell us. Just…try to talk to him more, not just about that, though," he said, walking her to the door.

"Goodbye," she said, and went to her car. Miroku waved and closed the front door.

"…Did you believe her?" Sango asked, coming up behind him as they watched her drive off through the window.

Miroku smiled and turned to his fiancé. "…No."

Kagome felt her heart accelerate greatly as he spoke. _"What the hell?! Doesn't he have a wife?!! He's married for god's sake!!!" _she thought. _"Why would he want to…"_

Her back was up against the wall, her breath heavy and her eyes wide as he took a step forward.

"In-Inuyasha…don't…" she protested, but he was too quick.

"_What the fuck am I doing? Why do I suddenly want to…? Touch her…?"_ he thought, and came in front of her. He slammed both hands on either side of her head, leaning his head deep into her wet hair. He inhaled her scent heavily: vanilla, cherry blossoms, and something he was familiar with…but couldn't name.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…" he chanted her name over and over again, as if to remind of himself of whom he was with. Even though she somewhat resembled Kikyo, they, certainly, were two different women. _"No! Get that woman off my mind! That cheating slut!!!" _he raged on in his mind. "…Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…Kagome!" he spoke faster and faster, louder and louder until he silenced himself, planting his lips upon hers.

Kagome was speechless. Not that she could have spoken if she wanted to. Inuyasha was pressed so tightly against her that it was hard to breathe. Every time she tried to squirm away only made her towel unravel a little more. She gripped to the front of her towel, her only safety for now. She clung to it with all her might until she felt her energy being drained from her. She couldn't fight him off as he finally resurfaced from the kiss, needing air for a split second. But then he was connected to her once again.

Kagome was so centered on keeping her towel on that she didn't realize what she felt when he was kissing her. But he did.

She felt like silk on his mouth, and tasted like Heaven itself. (A/N: Hey, that rhymed! I'm gonna use that in one of my poems!) _"Maybe Kikyo will know what it's like to be cheated on…and I'll know what it's like to cheat…so far so good."_ He felt her struggle against him, his touch. But he was just craving more, more…

He didn't dare try to pry into her mouth, knowing that would be too fast a move. He held onto her waist and wrist, making sure she didn't try to swat him away. He felt her clutching her towel. Somehow he had to dispose of that. He picked her up by the legs, and walked backwards until he came across her bed. He fell back onto it, and carefully pulled at the back of her towel, having it now hang loosely over her like a waterfall.

"_Oh shit…he got it off me and I didn't object!! Does that mean I…" _she was interrupted by him rolling her over onto her back._ "…LIKE him?" _

He removed his button-down crimson shirt and slipped out of his belt. She fumbled with his zipper and finally got it down, his pants now resting around his ankles.

"_Holy fuck!! What am I doing??!!"_ Kagome asked herself. "Oh, crap…" she moaned as he fell on top of her, his lips tracing her skin. She shivered from being in the cold right after her shower. He pushed her legs apart, making her already vulnerable to him. She felt him touch her thighs and hips. She squirmed under him, a heat coursing through her veins and core. _"Why can't he hurry up?"_ she thought as he kicked off his boxers. "Oh…god…" she breathed out loud.

He smirked against her collarbone, letting his tongue flick out ad stroke her cold flesh. She felt his hot breath run along to her breast, where he halted. He looked up to her, who was now writhing in either pain or pleasure…he couldn't tell.

Her breath hitched as she felt her breasts being fondled and sucked. "Oh my…fucking…god…" she breathed. She rubbed her legs together from the ache that arose between them.

He moved down to the rest of her abdomen, his tongue creating a wet trail all the way down to her entrance. He centered himself in front of her, and she readied herself, gripping the sheets beneath her. As he thrust himself into her, she gasped aloud; she could already feel her climax approaching. She clamped onto the back of his arms as her legs hooked around his waist, steadying herself as he continued to make love to her. She moaned in his ear.

He bit her lip from restrain herself from biting her, taking her in any kind of way. As she felt waves of pleasure resound through her veins, her blood, her muscles, her energy left her like a bird in an open cage. She nearly collapsed, and she would have if she hadn't been holding onto Inuyasha. He too, feeling his endurance spent, left her body. He rolled onto her left side, panting heavily due to the aftermath. Kagome scrunched herself into a ball and turned to him.

"…What…would you…call this?" she managed, her voice breathy.

He shook his head. "I don't' know…meaningless sex between friends? Ahhh…what difference does it make…?"

"You're frickin' married," she reminded him. "We can't be doing this."

"We can if no one finds out," he said firmly. "I have to go soon…"

"…I won't tell if you won't tell," she called after him as he went into her bathroom.

"Got no reason to worry 'bout me…it's YOU that I'm worried that'll spill," he laughed, getting dressed. "You gonna go into work?"

"I might go in late…I don't know," she said, shifting under the sheets. "Why? You gonna tell Taki?"

"Nahh…I'll tell MAKI," he threatened.

"Oh shit!" she rushed out of bed, tripping over the covers that had fallen off the bed. "Oww!! Crap! I always wind up hurting myself!!" she shot her head up to see Inuyasha laughing at her.

"You are fuckin' hilarious!!" he managed to get out in between fits of laughter. "I was just joking."

"God…I have to get dressed…" she moaned.

"Well I gotta get home before Kikyo does…" he muttered.

"Pfft. The kinky-hoe," Kagome muffled her laugh in her hand as she reached for undergarments.

Inuyasha first looked at her, and then chuckled. "I hope I won't let that slip when I talk to her…"

"You would insult your wife in front of her?" Kagome pulled on a shirt and jeans. She wriggled into the form-fitting pants as he did the same.

He looked around, shifty-eyed. "Maybe…I gotta go. Bye," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

She blushed. "Uhh…yeah. See ya," she waved.

Inuyasha, using his abnormal speed, raced down the busy streets of Tokyo to get to his house in time. He busted through his front door, nearly breaking it from the hinges, to see the lights dimmed and hear music playing. A champagne bottle was brought up to rosy red lips.

"And just where…have you been…?" a seductive female resounded in Inuyasha's ears.

----------

A/N: And here we go again with the cliffys…I am a HUGE hypocrite, please get used to it…Heh…eheh…

**Sorry, I would have gotten this out sooner, but my sis was bitchin' to me about drawing and writing, and in return she found me good Gerard Way pictures on the web, so…I'm ranting again, but…that's the reason for the slow updatage. R&R!! **

Luvs to y'all!!


	7. Technically Our Marriage is Saved

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

"Kikyo?" he asked.

"Who else would I be?" she snapped, coming into view. "Answer my question."

"N-Nowhere. Nowhere important," he shrugged.

"And where would that be? I would like to know where my husband runs off to."

"…Bank. I was getting low from not doing anything this week, so…" he averted his gaze from hers.

"Ah. I've talked to Maki and she recalls you've been going to The Music of Eden Club lately…to see a new whore?" she spat, her words venomous.

"Kagome's NOT a whore!!" he shouted, and then bit his lip after realizing what he just said.

"So the girl has a name, huh?" Kikyo fiddled with the silk bathrobe she was wearing. "You've taken a liking to her…?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "She's a good person to talk to, is all. We…I don't know…we connected, somehow." He leaned against the counter, dipping his head toward the sink. "I'm sorry if you thought otherwise, but…" And know he knew this would be the beginning of the long list of lies he would feed his wife. "…there's nothing going on between us."

"Kagome!! Table 3 wants you!!" Maki screamed across the room. "First you were late, and now you're trying to be a space cadet!!! God, I swear, if you WEREN'T the hottest girl in Tokyo, your ass would have been shit-canned by now!"

"Alright, alright!" Kagome groaned and strutted over to the table, taking their orders. She ran up to Taki, wanting bourbon on the rocks and three Virgin Mary's.

"Are you feelin' okay? You look kinda pale and…spacey," Taki observed as he poured the drink into the clear glass.

"…Fine, fine…" she answered, putting a finger to her temple and massaging it.

"…Sure 'bout that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "You know you can talk to me."

"Tell ya later, after my shift…" she said, stacking the drinks on the plate.

"That's in five minutes," he laughed.

"Yeah! I'll be back then!" she said, running off to give the orders.

"Okay…there's something going on with her," he muttered under his breath. And being true to her word, she came back five minutes later, throwing the cat ears off her head and onto the counter, sighing heavily.

"What happened?" he demanded, leaning on his elbows.

"…I slept with Inuyasha."

"WHAT???!!!" Taki screeched. All heads in the club turned to him. He groaned and turned back to her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? He's a married man!" he hissed.

"You think I don't know that?!" she snapped, rubbing her eyes. "God, I am royally screwed!"

"Why? You think you're gonna spill?" he questioned, shaking his head.

"THAT'S not the thing I'm worried about," she scoffed. "It's just…the one thing that bothers me, that GETS to me; I don't know WHY, but Inuyasha said…he…"

"What?"

"…He said it was…meaningless…I mean, if he even thought about it, when he's married…then…it HAD to have meant something, right?" she asked, wanting clarification.

"I don't want to have a say in this…I don't my answer to be wrong, or for it to influence your ideas, so…you have to ask him about that yourself, alright?" he said, being distracted by costumers.

Kagome sighed, heading back to her apartment. She was welcomed by the familiar shouting of Sota on his video games.

"Hey sis! I got the day off tomorrow!" he called.

"That's great," she said, preoccupied at the moment. "I'm gonna have someone come over, so you wanna go to Riku's?" she asked, pulling out the telephone.

"Yeah!! Can I spend the night?" he asked, now excited.

"Maybe…" she smiled, talking to his friend's mother. She came back to him a few moments later and smiled. "Sleepover…and he's got Halo 3!"

"Yes!!" he whooped, gathering his things together, and dashing out the room in a matter of two minutes.

"That boy has more energy than the Energizer Bunny… (A/N: Which I also do NOT own…)" she sighed, picking up her cell phone. She hesitated, and then dialed Inuyasha's cell number. "Please pick up…" she muttered as the phone rang.

"Uhh…I have to take this…" Inuyasha said to Kikyo and left her presence to be outside. "Hello? Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! Thank god you picked up! I have to talk to you," she spoke into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa…calm down!" he eased her. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling it in front of him, and then behind his shoulders. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes, yes…I really, really, have to talk to you," she repeated.

"Alright, alright…I'm comin' over," he sighed. Using one foot, he pushed off from the ground, sending him into the air and onto a rooftop. "This should be fun…" he growled to himself, making his way to her apartment. He could barely knock on the door before she opened it.

"You're here! Good, in, in," she ushered him in and slammed the door shut. "Alright, this is gonna be quick, simple, and we're BOTH gonna follow it!"

"Some kind of ritual?" he asked. "This is what I ran all the way here for?"

"No! Okay, so…" Kagome did her best to draw up courage and to remember how to breathe. "…so…this THING that we have, this…whatever we have…must mean something. You can't just say it was meaningless if you let alone thought about it when you're married, I mean…you love your wife, right? Yeah, so…whatever THIS…" the raven haired beauty motioned with her hands between him and herself. "…is! Whatever it is, it can't happen!! Alright, it CAN'T happen!!! I can't be doing this when you're married, and you don't even want this to be anything, and I can't be called a whore at work, which is an understatement, considering WHERE I work, and I won't be able to even LOOK at your wife without getting scared, and I just can't!! It's GOT to be some sin, some law that we've broken, and we're both going to Hell for it, and I don't even know my feelings for you…!!! And I don't even know what to call us! Friends?! Acquaintances?! Lovers?!! I don't know anymore!! The only thing I DO know is that I can't be WITH YOU…like that…anymore! I can't!! Do you hear me??! I can't be with you!!!" she screamed, panting as soon as her speech was over. "Answer me!!! Agree with me!! Do something!! SAY something!!!" she cried.

He didn't answer. The silver haired half demon walked over to her, tipping her head up to see him. He kissed her sweetly and lightly on the lips, and she couldn't tell what he meant when he was doing it.

He pulled away, and looked at her deeply, his eyes full of confusion and regret. "You're right…This may be some forbidden love, but…that won't stop me. And…I, truthfully, don't know how I feel for you, either…I have to tell you, though…" he slipped the hair from her face and behind her ear. "…it WAS a lie when I said that it was all meaningless."

"Inuyasha, I…"

"No, that was all you wanted to tell me, so I'll go now. I get it, there's no more of…'us'," he said, stepping backwards from her.

"Inuyasha…"

Kikyo scoffed in rage as she went to sleep, again, alone. When she couldn't get to sleep, she rolled onto her side and picked up the phone, ringing Naraku.

"Ah, there's my hot ass…" he answered.

"…Naraku. I am fucking sick and tired of him always going to her. I'll take up your offer now, but I don't want it to go into affect until later. Do you understand?" she asked demandingly.

"Of course, honey…now…" he grinned devilishly. "What would you like me to do? Her or him?"

"…I want you…" she glared at the picture of her and Inuyasha at their wedding. She grit her teeth and pushed it face down. "…to take him out."

----------

A/N: Yeah, **another cliffy.** **Shit!! You guys sure do make me work my ass off!! Damn, I got, like, EIGHT reviews, when I normally ask for three or four. I just wanna say thank you and I love all who reviewed! You made my day after I just got into a fight with one of my good friends…-groan- I'm SUCH a fuck-up.**

Well, R&R…luvs to y'all!!

**Hey…KENSHINS MATE…STOP INSULTING GERARD WAY, BITCH!!! YOU WANNA DO ANY BETTER WRITING???!!! HUH???!! NO, YOU CAN'T CUZ HE'S A FUCKING GENIUS!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, _GENIUS_!!!!!! SO, YOU STOP MAKING FUN OF HIM AND KEEP REVIEWING, WE CAN _ALL_ BE HAPPY!!!!!!! I'm good now...-breathes VERY deeply-**


	8. This Calls For a Toast So

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

Kagome sat alone in her apartment, sobbing into her hands. Why did he just say that? Let alone leave? How could he just leave her like that? How could he?

"…You…jerk, Inuyasha…How…could you…?" she managed to choke out between the sobs that raked her body. Why was she so devastated? It shouldn't mean this much to her, should it? But…it DID.

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes and nose, which were now red. "No, I can't keep brooding about this…I have to let go, no matter how scared of being hurt, I have to…forget him," she muttered to herself and started up a bath. The raven haired woman stepped into it after undressing and sunk into the hot water. She felt relaxed and calm…

"Where were you?" the jet black haired beauty spoke into the phone.

"I was talking with Taki and his sister…" Inuyasha lied. He hated lying, but if it was to save Kagome's ass, he would.

Kikyo grew weary of his excuses, and Naraku should be getting him in a week or so…She grit her teeth and inhaled deeply. "Bull, Inuyasha. Where the HELL were you?!"

Inuyasha stopped walking. Did Kikyo, the holy saint Kikyo, the priestess of all shrines and everything good, just CURSE? She has committed a sin in some strange way, broken some kind of vow, done something to anger some God. Or that was his doing.

"K-Kikyo…?"

"Answer me."

Inuyasha clenched his fist and his eyes shut. "…Kagome asked me to come see her. It was nothing, I swear. We were just talking, and she was broken up over something, so I was there to console her…IT WAS NOTHING," he assured her. It was partly true…

"You see? That's all I wanted to know," Kikyo said, returning to her calm state.

"Kiky?" the silver haired man called her by her nickname.

"…Yes?" she hesitated.

He smiled, imagining her reaction. "…You just cursed. There's got to be something wrong with the universe now," he laughed.

She giggled dryly. "…I'm sorry. I suppose I overreacted, but everything in the world should be fine."

"That's the Kikyo I know…" he thought. "Alright, but if I see random people droppin' like flies, I might just point my finger…" he joked.

"I get it," she said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." He hung up his phone, happy to know things between him and Kikyo are slightly back to normal. It may be shaky, but they're talking fine now. He made his way back to their house, finding it occupied by his wife. "Hey, honey…" he greeted her with a kiss on the forehead. She was currently on her laptop in the living room.

"Hello." For Inuyasha, formality is now casual.

"What are ya lookin' at?" he asked, sitting down next to her and staring at the screen.

"Mmm…I was checking my e-mail, but our Internet is working slowly…" she bit her lip and placed the laptop onto the coffee table. "Are you hungry?"

"A little…Why? Did you make something for dinner?" he asked, turning around to watch her walk, swaying her hips, to the kitchen.

"Yes…nothing big, however. Is oden alright with you?" she asked, bringing out a large pot of the food.

"Oden's great!" he leapt to his feet, sliding on the hardwood to the counter. "You make it earlier?"

She nodded solemnly. "Alright, time to eat." They both sat down at the counter and took out their chopsticks, beginning to eat their dinner in silence.

"You did real well with dinner," he complimented as they washed and dried the pot.

"Thank you. I made it based on the recipe that I took from Kaede," she said.

"Oh…How's she been? You said you were talking to her a few days ago…" he said, trying to make conversation.

"…She's….fine. College is going well, so…and her last boyfriend just dumped her, but that's pretty much it…" Kikyo said, lying. _"Making up as I go should be fun…"_ she thought. "I'm unusually tired tonight…I think I shall go up early…"

"G'night," he called as she stepped up the stairs slowly.

Kikyo shut and then locked the door to the master bedroom, resting her hand on its wooden frame. She spun, suddenly, on her heel and pulled out her cell phone that had been vibrating all through dinner.

"…The FUCK do you want?!" she spat into it, knowing who was calling.

"Calm down, sweetie. I got my shiny toy, and all I need is your boy toy. When can I have him?" the man on the other end asked as happily as ever.

"Not. Yet," she growled, crossing her arms and laying on her back on the warm bed.

"Alright, alright…Next week?" Naraku begged.

"Mmm…Maybe. But that's as early as I'm going! I need to get every single thing out of him before then! So if I call you and say not yet, you sure as hell better listen to me…" she threatened.

"I gotcha dollface. See ya 'round."

She listened to the annoying and constant buzzing noise in her ear until she tossed the cell phone to the wall in rage, creating a dent. "You…bastard Naraku…I swear…" she picked up the cell and put it in her purse, and then throwing herself onto the bed, not finding any comfort in the restless night that was to come.

"You did what…?!!" Maki snapped as soon as Kagome called her at the club.

"You heard me! Don't make me yell!!" Kagome shouted. "I don't feel good, alright?"

Maki sighed and rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable…And I suppose you don't want me to tell anyone, huh?"

"Please and thank you…"

"You owe me…YOU OWE ME!!" the older woman shouted and slammed the club phone onto the desk. "I swear, that girl…"

That was the last time that Kagome saw Inuyasha on an intimate level for a long time…they didn't grow apart, merely…grew up. They began to talk as friends, which Kagome dreaded; she felt that something she become of all their hours through the night talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Once, they went out together, alone, and toasted to Kikyo and Inuyasha's one month anniversary; Kikyo had found another case and could not attend.

"You know this is also our one month anniversary, too, right?" Inuyasha asked as he sipped his wine. He was dressed formally for the occasion: A blazer, tie, and black pants.

"Huh?" Kagome blushed pink. "Oh…right. We met on your wedding day. I remember." She downed some of the alcoholic beverage and shut her eyes due to the affects. "I was thinking…umm…I was just wondering, if…you wanted to come to one of my concerts? I got a gig as an opening act for a band, and…I was given a ticket to invite one friend, so…"

"Are you sure? You can take Sota," he assured her.

"No, I…I want you to come," she insisted, pulling out the ticket and handing it to him.

"Thanks…This is great, Kagome! You're getting a chance of being recognized by big producers!!" he congratulated her.

"You think? I mean…Am I that good?" she asked.

"You're amazing! How many times do I have to tell you that?" the silver haired man objected as she daintily finished eating. "Well, anyway, I'll be happy to go." He smiled at her, waiting for her to return it. And she did.

"Thank you, Inuyasha…you're a good friend." Oops. She let that one slip.

"…_Friend, huh?" _he thought.

"_Oh crap!! I wasn't supposed to say that!!"_ she wailed mentally, smacking her forehead when he wasn't looking. The waiter walked by just at the right time, and Inuyasha called for the check. He paid politely and the two left the restaurant together.

"I'll drive you home," he offered as they walked to his car in the parking lot. A security camera zoomed in on them, unknowingly to them, and Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she watched them like a hawk on her laptop. The security camera was programmed to send her its observations and as soon as she saw them walk out, her anger peaked. She was soon to blow like a volcano. She picked up the reliable phone and called Naraku.

"Naraku…now. Do it…NOW," she ordered, clenching her teeth.

"As you wish, my princess," he obliged and leapt from the rooftop of the restaurant, landing in front of them, cloaked in pitch black. "Inuyasha Taisho…we finally meet. It's a shame that...you won't see your beloved Kikyo again," the man laughed and lunged toward them.

Inuyasha immediately seized Kagome and stepped in front of her. The half demon could barely breathe anymore.

----------

A/N: **Yet another CLIFFY!! Waha. I feel special…Well, I have to say that I updated this along with my profile, if anyone gives a damn. **

**_And I want to say thank you, and I love you, to little-miss-inu. That woman has given me more hope than I've ever had and made me feel comfortable with myself for the first time in months. She's amazing and the sweetest person you will ever talk to._ **


	9. Pour the Champagne

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

He recognized this man.

He couldn't believe it.

First thing he thought was that at all costs, he had to protect Kagome. He didn't give a damn what happened to him, as long as he saved Kagome from this…monster, this…this supernatural being that passed himself of as a normal man. This…living creature that takes others' lives for the sake of money, women, drugs and alcohol.

Second thing he thought was really the big question: What the hell was he doing here?

Inuyasha had known Naraku from business with his father; whenever he would come over to their house, Naraku would send the, at the time, young half demon hungrily, even lustful looks. Inuyasha once caught him jacking off in the family when he thought no one was watching. Whenever the older man left, his house would reek of sex, for, at the most five days. It made him sick to his stomach to know that his father and he were good friends, helping each other making it big in the money business.

…And then there was Kagome. His sweet and beautiful Kagome…he found himself only useful for protection at this point, he didn't care for how long or from what, but as long as she was alive and safe, he was close to becoming living without a worry.

He had recently side-stepped in front of her, guarding her body with his own from Naraku, that beast of a breathing soul.

"Inuyasha!!!! Inuyasha, please, wake up!!!" Kagome screeched, her cold tears slipping him back to…He was unconscious?

"Inuyasha!!"

"Ka-Kagome…?" he choked, his voice hoarse. "Where am…I…?"

"You don't remember?" she asked tenderly, grazing his cheek with her fingers as though he was her son…or lover…

"No, I…are you hurt…?"

"Me?! I haven't been touched!!" she objected, her hand on her chest in exaggeration and to prove him wrong. "It's YOU!!"

"Me…?"

"A few hours ago, when we were in the parking lot…a man came out in front of us, and you stepped in front of me! You took the hit!!" tears now flowed from her eyes like a rushing waterfall unconsciously it seemed. "You took the bullet for me!!" her cries shook his body, digging guilt into him.

"I…But you…" he shifted under the white covers he found himself wrapped in.

"Don't try to move…you need to stay in bed…" she whispered, pulled the sheets around his shoulders as he sat up slowly.

"Where am I?" he asked again.

"The hospital…after you fell to the ground, I heard the man mutter something, and then run off. I started to scream for help, and someone else in the parking lot called the ambulance for me. Do you have any idea who that man could have been…?" she told him softly, sitting on a cushioned chair beside his bed.

He hesitated. "I…I…" he didn't want to scare her anymore than she probably is now. He couldn't stand seeing her all shaken up over something he could solve on his own. "…No. No clue. What…did he do to me?"

"…He shot you, Inu. I saw the gun and…I got so scared for you…" the raven haired beauty muttered, the same tresses falling around her cheeks. Kagome tried in vain to push the rogue strands of hair back, but then finally gave up. "Why…? Why did you do that?"

"Protect you, you mean?"

"Yes…"

"Because…I knew that I had to. And besides, if YOU took that bullet, you wouldn't be saying that it was only a flesh wound," he joked. (A/N: Who's seen Monty Python and The Holy Grail? 'Cause I just used that line from it!! That's one of my favorite movies!!! Woot woot to all of you who agree!!).

She smiled, glad to make light of the conversation. "That's true…I'm just glad you're alright…I called Kikyo and told her everything, but she still can't make it back…I'm sorry."

"You couldn't take out the witnesses??!!!" Kikyo roared, throwing the gun Naraku had gone back to her with at the wall. "You're supposed to be the best, and this isn't a fucking toy!!! Although you use it like one!!! That's BULLSHIT!!!!!" she screeched.

"Darling, you have to take into consideration all the people out there…I was given my orders, but it seems YOU didn't see all the goddamn bystanders!!!" he shouted right back, losing his patience with the woman. "I've done what I can to be calm, but you yell at me as though I cause all your damn problems!!! It's not my fucking fault that he fucking left you!!!"

…Struck. A. Nerve. She flustered, her mind racing with ways to dispose of him. "Get out. Get the hell out of my fucking sight…Get out. GET OUT, you lousy piece of shit!!! GET…OUT!!!!!" she cried, her anger peaking as she began to slap him on the arms and back and chest until he saw himself to the door. "You bastard!!!!" she screamed before the door slammed shut. "Damn…" she muttered, pushing her hair back, the dull black locks falling into the same place.

She fell to her empty hotel bed, her thin hair clouding her vision. Her eyebrows furrowed in something unfamiliar to those around her, but it was like an old friend to her…just something she could not name or place.

A single, crystal tear formed, and then fell, in the silence of the night, down her porcelain cheek.

Kagome lifted the man with her hands from under the arms, helping him shift from his bed. She let him down, her energy used just for that; Inuyasha was quite heavy she realized. She set down the purse she had with her this whole time on the nightstand beside the bed and rested her elbow on the white sheets Inuyasha had just gotten out from under. He had to go to the bathroom, and since it was walking distance away, she let him go. He acme back from the flushing of the toilet, smiling.

"I feel better now," he laughed.

"That's disgusting! No one needs to hear that," she scolded, laughing with him nonetheless.

"Don't lie…I know you did," he teased and settled himself into the bed.

Kagome flushed. "Damn you…" she cursed and stood up. "I'll probably stay overnight with you, so I'm goin' for coffee…want some?"

"Nahh thanks. I would like to get some sleep," he said, pulled the covers up over his face.

"Fine." She stepped out of the room casually and found the hot beverage stand, where she ordered ad latte for herself and went back to their room. She found him fast asleep, his face serene and calm.

"_He looks so peaceful…"_ she thought and placed her cup down gently, after sipping from it. Kagome sighed; now she had to wait, it was boring since he was asleep. She rested her head on her crossed arms that were laying comfortably on the bed beside him. _"What if that man comes back…when Inuyasha isn't fully healed? Even if he's a half demon, he won't be able to survive another hit…What if he comes back and injures him worse? And he won't be able to heal? God…I can't stomach the thought of Inuyasha…dying…" _she thought, her fear suddenly peaking. Her bottom lip trembled as she gazed at the sleeping demon. She stroked the hair in his face delicately, as though he were made of glass. She felt foolish, thinking he could be vulnerable at any point, considering the fact that SHE was the vulnerable and innocent one. She scoffed at herself scornfully, closing her eyes, seeing as though it was almost three in the morning.

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to a sore body. He groaned, trying to move his left arm. When he found this impossible, he shot an eye open to see Kagome laying on top of his arm.

"_Oh…that's why,"_ he thought dully, and gently moved her head off of him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked clearly. Apparently she wasn't affected by the aftermaths of sleeping for about ten hours.

"You're awake?"

"…Yes. Are you feeling well enough to go home?" the woman asked, touching his hair, and then his ears. He emitted a low growl…or purr, she couldn't tell, but it was damn sexy. "I take that as a yes."

"Hell yeah. We have to get the doctor?"

"I got it," she said, ringing the button above his bed for the nurse.

"Mr. Takahashi…you CAN go home today, but there are limits, as you know," she explained that he couldn't lift anything more than 100 lbs., due to his abilities, and he had to stop whatever he was doing if he began to cramp or sweat irregularly. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"I can definitely help him with that," Kagome laughed.

"Oh…you are…MRS. Takahashi?" the nurse peered at her, smiling devilishly.

Kagome's face lit up like a crimson colored lightbulb. "Oh…N-no-o…N-n-n-nooo…" she stuttered. "J-Just…a…a fr-friend…" _"Yeah…a friend,"_ she thought dreadfully.

"Alright…" the nurse gave in, still grinning as she left the room. "Feel free to leave the hospital whenever you are ready."

"Thank you…" Kagome called. "Time to get up, come on, get your ass movin'," she huffed.

"You say that so easily…I need help," he grunted.

"You? The great Inuyasha Takahashi, needs help? Let alone a MAN asking for help? I swear to god, it's the damn Apocalypse!" she cried.

"I'd rather ask for help than be helpless in a goddamn bed!!" he shouted, extending his arms so she could pull him up and out. They stumbled around the room, and finally got to the bathroom so he could get changed.

Inuyasha smirked as they both stepped into the room. "…I'm gonna need help getting dressed, too…" he whined softly.

"Wha-? I…uh…" she shifted uncomfortably around with his clothes, passing him hiss shirt first. _"This…BASTARD!!!! He's SO doing this on frickin' purpose!!!"_ she thought, helping him pull off his hospital robe, exposing him fully to her. _"Nothing I haven't seen before, but still…" _she looked him over, slipping his shirt back on him tenderly, grazing his chest and arm muscles. He shivered as he felt her breath trailing on his cool flesh.

No.

She couldn't do this, she couldn't be feeling this way. He was untouchable; he was married. She hurriedly found his boxers…and then hesitated. God, she didn't want to have to do this. Kagome bent down, her chocolate orbs squeezed shut, and he stepped into his boxers, as she pulled them up. She then recoiled quickly, fuddling with his pants. She repeated the same process with him, but she gently and slowly pulled his zipper up, and then fixing his button. She lingered there for a moment, but then snapped into reality.

"Okay…time to go," she ushered him out the door, leading him to his car in the parking lot. "Want me to drive?"

"Please." He got in on the passenger side, and watched as she easily drove him back home. "Oh shit, now you're gonna have to walk home…" he grunted as she helped him out of his side.

"It'll be fine," she smiled as she walked toward the sidewalk.

"Just call for me if you get into trouble!!" he shouted as began to leave his sight. Kagome halted and turned to face him. She smiled.

"You got it!!" she laughed. The raven haired beauty continued on in the silence and darkness of the time approaching dawn. She casually walked passed a vacant alleyway, but continued on at a faster pace. As she saw her apartment complex in view, and the light on in her apartment, she breathed a sigh of relief. _"Sota must be home…"_ she thought and made her way up the multiple steps to her place.

"You want me to go after her now? What the hell are you plotting?" a deep, husky voice spoke into a telephone.

The woman on the other end cringed. "…Just DO it. Alright? No questions, just do what you're told and we'll be out of here by the time they're both DEAD."

"Kikyo…you are one seductive little bitch," the man joked.

"…I know it. Now get you ass moving, Naraku. I want her taken out," the black haired woman hissed and the phone clacked as she slammed it onto the receiver.

"I swear to god, that woman will NEVER be fucking satisfied…" Naraku groaned, peering into Kagome's apartment from a tall birch tree. He grinned to himself as he saw her order her brother to his room for the night.

----------

A/N: **Kinda a cliffy…I don't know. I hope you all are on the edge of your seats, saying, "WTF??!!!" That's the reaction I want!! Not much else to say…**

**But, just to you all know, my birthday is on March 20th, okay?! I expect all of you to get me a present, cuz my parents aren't!!! The only thing they're gonna get me are the MCR tickets, which I'm perfectly fine with!! But at least a Happy Birthday sung out of tune by you guys would be nice…**

**R&R!!! Luvs to y'all!!!**


	10. Oh, Well Imagine

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

"_Time for work!"_ Naraku thought, leaping from the tree he was positioned in. Flying to the window, he stumbled, but gained his balance on the sill, cracking it open. He noticed the woman walk to her room, and slipped into the apartment. Taking off his shoes to decrease sound, he slid over to one room, and realized it was the younger boy's; there was the sound of video games and shouts coming from within. He took out a key from his pocket that Kikyo had given him, that she had stolen from Inuyasha, who had gotten it from Kagome, who had given it to Inuyasha for her apartment. It was a skeleton key to the whole house, and he latched it into the boy's doorknob, locking him in from the outside. "Sorry, kid, but I gotta do my job," he said sarcastically, and then made his way to Kagome's room. _"Gotta do it fast and silent…" _he reminded himself. He creaked open the door, looking around the room to see her already asleep. "Too…fucking easy." He smirked, taking out a metal object that shined in the moonlight. "A shame that you're gonna go out as innocent as a virgin…Then again…" he licked his lips as he looked the woman up and down, lifting up the sheet from her now shivering body.

He traced his finger along her cold and velvety flesh, trailing up from her arms to her cheeks. She turned over, exposing her stomach and chest to him.

"Such a nun…" he chuckled to himself, seeing the angel in front of him. He greedily ran his hand along her neck, collarbone and stomach, taking his time with her breasts. He found pleasure in taking advantage of a sleeping woman. He climbed on top of her, leaning his head down to her chest as he hitched up her shirt above her.

"…I suggest you take your FUCKING filthy hands off of her…right NOW…"

Naraku spun around; eyes wide open to see a shadow and ominous figure standing at the doorframe. The only things he could make out were two bright, glowing liquid gold orbs glaring at him.

Kikyo tapped nervously on the counter; she was practically drowning herself in wine and sake. _"He better call when he's finished…I wanna see the look on Inuyasha's face when I…'break the news' to him…" _she chuckled at herself._ "That pussy would bawl his eyes out…" _she scoffed. "Never even knew I was only in it for the money…ALL whores are only in it for the money."

"You…you shouldn't be…" Naraku stammered as he slid off Kagome, his finger pointing accusingly at the man who stood at the doorway.

"Yeah, ME. And I wanna correct you: I SHOULD be here. YOU shouldn't. I suggest you keep away from Kagome before I fucking kill you…" the half demon hissed, walking into the light of the moon that was beaming through the window.

Inuyasha stood tall and defiant as he glared venomously at Naraku. He brought up his hands, cracking his knuckles on impulse.

"…And what are you gonna do? You're too WEAK and injured to hurt me!" Naraku laughed, despite himself. He was, in fact, terrified. He knew what this other half demon was capable of…and with Kagome's current state, who knows what limbs he'll rip off.

"Get the hell away from her…get the fucking hell away from her…" Inuyasha began to repeat, his claws flashing in the moonlight.

"Now, now…I was merely doing this for work, ya know? Hell, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for someone YOU know…" Naraku said. _"Heh…tell him the truth…" _he thought. "That's right…" he grinned. "KIKYO told me to do this. To do all of this. She's paying me loads of money…and her."

"Kikyo...?" Inuyasha repeated, suddenly dropping his stance. "She…she…"

"That's right…she became jealous over you DROOLING over another A grade whore…and decided to get vengeful…That's when she started to pay me," the older half demon began to explain. "That's right, puppy…She SOLD YOU OUT for the sake of money and revenge." Naraku smiled triumphantly, as though he hit his opponent's Achilles' heel.

"Kikyo…was the one that…told you to kill me…? And then Kagome…?" he asked. "For…money…?" _"No, no, no…that couldn't be right. I mean, this is KIKYO I'm talking about…the love of my life, right? But…why is it that I'm only concerned for Kagome right now? I can take care of Kikyo later, right?"_

"What now, Inuyasha? Take out me…or the one that's paying me?"

"…Dammit," Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "…You scumbag…" Inuyasha turned from Naraku, ready to walk out the door, when he whipped around, slashing his nemesis across the chest. Four crimson streaks appeared, making Naraku collapse to the floor.

"…That's why I'm different. I wouldn't sell the one I love out for the sake of revenge," he spat as he kicked Naraku's head and hefted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was very heavy, but being demon, Inuyasha ignored it. He walked stiffly over to where Kagome lay. He leaned over, stroking her silky cheek. "…I'm sorry." He whipped around, bounding out of the house using the window. He kicked off, flying to the next rooftop, still carrying the unconscious Naraku. He kept jumping to the next rooftop until he reached the inskirts of the city. He found a place to dump him a.k.a. jail, and walked back home slowly, his energy leaving him.

He had to work things out with Kikyo. He had to confront her somehow and someway make things go back to the way they were: He and Kikyo were happily married, and he and Kagome were the best of friends. But somehow he felt that wasn't enough…He needed more from Kagome…or less from Kikyo.

"No, no, no…I LOVE Kikyo. I love Kikyo…I love Kikyo…Kikyo is my wife…and I…" he kept repeating it aloud to himself, as if to remind him of his own feelings. That should never happen. He stopped dead in his tracks, leaning against a concrete wall of a building. "…love…" Should he really have to think about it? Through it all…everything he's been through…and everything he wants to go through…it must be with one woman. The one woman he's always wanted to be with ever since he met her… "…Kagome."

He didn't have to remind himself of how he felt for her. It was a deep connection, a strong, unbreakable bond, that even a past love should not interfere with. It was something, Inuyasha felt, that shouldn't even be screwed with by the gods or any society. In the wake of acknowledging how he really felt, he realized he couldn't tell Kikyo. She was his best friend, the one person that always listened…actually, ONLY listened. She wasn't much of a talker. He found how much she wasn't exactly a 'couple' person. She worked best alone…and even when it was their wedding day, she didn't look too excited.

Was she really in this for love? Or was it for something else? Like money, as Naraku pointed out? Revenge? Anything could have been subject for marriage…then…that would mean that…she really wasn't the woman he loved. Then what was he thinking when he asked her to marry him?

…A way out.

A way out from the hellhole that had grabbed his life by his adored dog ears and thrust him into the path of being unloved forever. That was until he met Kikyo. She understood and wanted to help him in a way that no one else had. That was also when he formed an attraction and bond to her. She was pretty: a mechanical but soft face that held ruby red lips and stone black eyes, long jet hair that reached far past her waist, and a body that other women would kill for. He wanted her to stay with him, keeping him from the pain-filled life he was given, and marriage seemed like the plausible answer.

And then there was Kagome. She had taken him by surprise at his wedding, showing him a way of life that he had never experienced: a fun and sexy style of having a good time, even talking was new everyday. She was different; carefree and extravagant, surprising and funny all at the same time.

And now he knew what love was.

He turned on his heel to change the direction of his path; from going to his house to Kagome's. He jumped up to her window, seeing her still asleep. Through all of their fighting and yelling, she was still in her dreamscape.

He stepped into her bedroom, kneeling down beside her on the bed. "…Kagome, you've made me realize something that I thought I had…but never really did have. I…I love you, Kagome…so I can never be with you."

----------

A/N: **Sorry about being away for so long! I suffered from a few days' worth of writer's block, but got back on track yesterday. And I also apologize for the cliffy…but what's done is done. **

**I wanna thank everyone who said something about my birthday…it means a lot to know that people DO care about me. And you all were so nice. Thanks, young kagome…I would LOVE some tickets to go see him. C: **

**R&R! Luvs to y'all!! **


	11. An Exchanging of Words

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

Kagome rose from her bed, a pounding headache limiting her to only going to the bathroom and slowly making it downstairs. _"I could tell something happened last night…I just don't know what…" _she thought. As she got to the top of the steps, she suddenly heard loud thumping on a door.

"Sis!! Sis, open the door!! Why'd you lock it??!!" she heard Sota shout from his room.

"Sota?" she asked, running and unlocking the door. "Why was your door locked from the outside?" she asked.

"You tell me! What'd I do to you?!" he screamed.

"I never touched your door!! Who the hell…was in here, then?" Kagome spun around on her heels, her hand to her chin in thought.

"Who knows? Nothing's broken…nothing's missing…don't bother wasting brain cells," Sota said as he fell down the steps, making his breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah…" the raven haired beauty ruffled her hair, getting out coffee to make. She sighed, not knowing how to make up with Inuyasha. She didn't even know what to do anymore. Would he still talk to her? Or would they become the same friends, and yet only acquaintances?

"_That would suck…"_ she though grimly, sipping some of the instant coffee and seeing Sota plug in his Nintendo Wii. She had the day off, so maybe she would be able to see Inuyasha…

Kagome went back upstairs to put on a button-down shirt, only not doing the buttons. "Kinda defeats the purpose…" she said out loud. She went back downstairs, thinking about Inuyasha the whole way.

She was terrified of him.

Horrified, in fact. Whenever she was around him, she felt that same feeling she had around Koga…until he found Ayame. And then it was all over for Kagome. She wasn't exactly scared of Inuyasha, she corrected herself, more of scared of herself when she was around him. She was terrified of falling in love again. She knew it would only bring pain, unrequited or not. And she couldn't take anymore pain.

Kagome had vowed, took an oath, that she, for the rest of her life, would never feel pain again. And she would do anything she could to prevent herself from coming across it.

Inuyasha sat, alone, in his bedroom. It was not in silence, however: the soft rippling of sobs destroyed the quiet. His tears seeped into his hair and clothes; his bangs were dangling over his hands. His teeth were clenched, shining in the little light he had. He pried his eyes open into small slits, glaring at the floor in anger and sorrow.

He had just come from his talk, which erupted into an argument, with Kikyo.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha stepped into his house, seeing Kikyo there, like she always was. Her face was stern, and when she began to speak, she spat venom like a serpent.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You stopped Naraku, didn't you?!" she shouted at him. She didn't give him a chance to talk.

"So it's true. You've been against me this whole damn time!!" he snapped back.

"Dammit, Inuyasha! You never know anything! Everyone always comes to me for answers!! Always! You have no idea what kind of pressure that puts on me!!" she slapped her fist down onto the counter, his fear spiking. He knew what she was capable of with her priestess powers when she was pissed.

"That shouldn't matter!! Do you even love me?!!" he screamed, his eyes screwed shut against seeing her expression. Her forever cold expression…it mocked him wherever he went. He would forever be the one looked down upon; the one who will live his life alone. He was always alone and always pitied, and looked down upon until he came across the woman he was now questioning his love for.

Her cold answer rang in his head, never letting him have a time to be that lonely man again: "…No."

They continued on, shouting and screaming, throwing insults and truths they never thought they would expose. At the end, when their energy failed them, Inuyasha went back up to their bedroom, and Kikyo left the house. To find Naraku, no less.

**End Flashback**

He grit his teeth harder, slamming his hands down onto the floor, splitting open the carpet into a two foot long crack. "Fuck that."

The silver haired half demon ran out of the house, immediately knowing to go to Kagome. He also knew not to tell her anything about last night until she asks or finds out about it on her own. He hated breaking bad news to her.

He pounded on her front door, knowing she was on her day off, and he had lost his key…

The door quickly opened, and she gasped, seeing him. Without permission, he allowed himself in, saying: "We need to talk."

"…What?" she asked, sitting down at the counter, continuing to eat. Her bottom lip trembled. So it had come to this.

"…I just talked to Kikyo. I don't know what's gonna happen," he admitted, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He lit one and stuck it in his mouth.

"And you're coming to me because…? I don't have any knowledge in this field, you know that," Kagome said, turning around to meet his gaze on the counter stool.

"I know that! I just wanted someone to talk to," he said, sitting next to her. "…You've…been distant for a while…Is there something you wanna talk about?" the man asked, leaning toward her.

She brightened, her mind racing. "N-No…wh-why would you think that…?"

He shrugged, seemingly comfortable with the situation, unlike herself. "I don't know. Hey, can I crash here? I'm not too fond of the idea of seeing Kikyo again right now."

"Sure…stay as long as you want," she offered, walking to the sink, her face scrunching in disbelief with herself. How could she be so fickle? "'Stay as long as you want'?" she mouthed to herself, smacking her forehead. _"I'm an idiot…"_ she thought, placing the plate into the sink. "Oh, Sota's here…if you wanted to see him," she said, pointing to his room. He had gone up there to blast his music.

"Sure…I'll be back," he said, going up the steps, lyrics from Papa Roach growing louder as he reached Sota's room. He banged on the door and the boy turned the music down, opening the wooden barrier.

"Hey!! Inuyasha!" he announced, letting the older man in.

"Hey twerp. Just wanted to say hey. I'll be hanging here for a while…" he said, walking into the skater's room. He looked around at all the skateboarding and music posters of Tony Hawk, Metallica and Cradle of Filth (A/N: Alright…Cradle of Filth may be my favorite metal band, but they scare the living shit outta me. But Dani Filth's dreadlocks are totally sweet).

"Really? That would be awesome!! Whose room are you staying in?" he asked excitedly. "I wouldn't sharing the bottom bunk with you…"

"I might just take the couch," Inuyasha said.

"My offer'll be open the whole time," Sota stated back as Inuyasha left.

"See ya, kid," he waved and walked back down to Kagome, who was now situated in front of the TV.

"Hey…are you gonna just stay here or do you need to get some stuff?" Kagome asked, craning her neck to watch him walk down the steps.

"I'll go get some clothes and stuff, but otherwise I'll be fine," he said.

"Well, go now…it's gonna get late soon," she told him, changing the channel.

"Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"…Can I share your room with you?" he breathed into her ear.

Naraku scowled as he entered the club he was supposed to meet Kikyo in. She was almost always a no-show, however. It didn't matter what he did to try to change it; whores are no-shows. He slid onto the counter, tapping for the bartender. He got his order and waited a good half hour until a woman sat down next to him, ordering her signature white wine.

"Naraku…I don't give two shits anymore. I want them dead and I want them dead now," she said bluntly.

"I'm getting tired of taking your orders. If you want something done, why can't you do it yourself?" he snapped, not looking at her. "…I got an offer from a big company. I'll be paid millions to take out the easiest people…"

"…Fuck you, Naraku. You're so selfish. Everybody around me are selfish bastards!" she shouted, slamming her hands down on the counter.

"Don't create a scene, please. I find it offensive to be seen with you," he scoffed, laving her alone in the crowded bar.

"Fine, then. I guess if you want it done right, just do it yourself," she said to herself, recalling the purification bow and arrows stored at her house. She tipped the bartender and practically flew down the street to the mansion.

Kagome waited until Inuyasha came rushing back to her house, a sack carrying all his things placed securely on his back.

"…I'm back," he announced, walking through the door, now that he got another key from her.

She looked up from a magazine she held in her hands; AP Magazine. She had been reading an article on The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "…Hey," she greeted, returning to the interview passage. She was still a tad scared from what he had asked earlier. Her bottom lip trembled as he sat down next to her. He pulled out another cig and began to smoke. She found he usually did that when he had something on his mind, whether it be nervousness, happiness, fear, or sadness. Something was up.

"…What's up?" she asked, not averting her gaze from the paper. Kagome sounded more demanding than just asking a casual question between friends.

"…Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"You're smoking."

Inuyasha was confused. He didn't even realize that he smoked when he WAS thinking about something. "…And?"

"You smoke when you're thinking about something. I just wanted to know what," she explained calmly, turning the page.

"I don't know. I mean…what's gonna happen with me and Kikyo? Divorce? I don't know if I can handle this all at one time…and what if Naraku comes back?" he clamped his hand over his mouth too late. _"Shit…now she knows…"_ she thought.

"…What?" she asked, dropping the magazine. "Inuyasha…" she turned to see him. "…did you know that man that attacked us…?" she twisted her body around, her hands on his legs, her face up close to his own.

He flustered, searching for words to get him out of this rut. "I…no…ya know, just givin' the poor guy a name…I…"

"Inuyasha."

"…Yeah. His name is Naraku…I don't know much about him, but he used to come over to my family's house when I was little…He would talk with my father about making money…He would always look at me with a weird grin…" the man explained, ashamed, thinking now that she was disappointed in him. "…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.  
he grimaced, facing in another direction.

"At least I know now…but Inuyasha…" she sat back down on the pillow. "…if he knows you, he can find us anywhere."

Horror etched across his face. _"Oh fuck…I put us all in danger…"_ he thought.

----------

A/N: That's all for now, y'all. Don't worry, I'm no redneck. Not too much to say now…**cept for the fact that one of my best guy friends may be MOVING!! No!!! Elijah!! –cries a river- We were all crying at lunch in school today…-sniffle-**

**Luvs to y'all…R&R. **


	12. I Can't Help But to Hear

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

Kikyo arrived to an empty house. Just the way she liked it. The silence was one thing that kept her sane. She scrambled up the steps, searching through the clutter of one storage room, in which she found a large bow in. She also found a full quiver of arrows, and she grinned to herself. "Too damn easy. Time to put these two to rest."

Inuyasha followed Kagome up to the bedroom, feeling like an ass the whole way. _"Oh god…he'll come after all of us…and it's all my fault…"_ he thought, his mind driving him crazy. _"And I know him…he could kill all of us and I wouldn't even know it…" _

They came to her room, and she turned to face him. "Um…you said you wanted to share my room? We don't have another room anyway…" she said sheepishly, opening the door behind her. "You should know where everything is…bathroom down the hall, and I'll pull out a cot from the store room…just a sec." She left, and was soon back, carrying a compact mattress in her arms. She dropped it heavily on the ground, opening it and placing a blanket over it. "There. But if that starts to hurt your back or anything, we can share the bed-I mean…we can switch. Alright?" she said, smiling awkwardly. "…Yeah."

"Yeah…alright. Thanks a lot, Kag. I still can't believe you took me in," he tried laughing over it.

"I had to, though, huh? Aww…you were like a lost puppy!!" she brightened the mood, pulling on his ears.

"Oh shuddup," he snapped, sitting like a rabbit on the cot, his arms situated between his crossed legs. His ears were flattened against his head, his mouth pouted at the girl above him.

"Aww…" she cooed again, letting herself fall onto her own bed.

Suddenly, she was scared by a loud thump coming from downstairs. She jumped on her bed, raising her hand to her chest and looking fearfully at Inuyasha.

"…What the hell was that?!" he snapped, running downstairs and locking Kagome in her room from the opposite side.

"How did you do that?!" she shouted through the door.

"A little demon power!" he answered. It was really just a flick of his claws in the doorknob, is all. He jumped down the stairs, meeting a blown-up front door and shattered wood covering the floor. He looked up, shocked to see his wife standing at the doorframe.

Maniacally, she giggled, pulling another arrow from the quiver that was slung over her shoulder. Her eyes were shot open, blood-red veins coursing through the hazel depths. She was grinning from ear to ear, her hair pulled lazily behind her ears. "…Wouldn't it be great…if I could kill you both right now…with such pure arrows? Even though…I'm so tainted…?" she asked him.

"Kikyo…you don't know what you're talking about. Put the bow down," he ordered.

"Now why would I do that, dear?" she asked, pursing her lips and releasing the purifying weapon from her bow. It sliced through the air, cutting a few thin strands from his hair, only missing him by an inch. His eyes darted to watch it stick firmly into the wall behind him.

"Jesus Christ, Kikyo! What the hell are you doing?!"

"…Trying to kill you. Stay still now. Wouldn't want the blood to get everywhere."

"Damn you, Inuyasha! Let me out!! I can help!!!" Kagome cried, banging on the door. Seeing as though he wasn't around anymore and couldn't hear her, she halted her actions, saving her strength. "Fine, be that way, you selfish BASTARD!!!!!" she slammed against the door, falling to her knees. "Dammit, Inu…I only wanted to help you NOT get hurt…"

"Kikyo, STOP IT!!!" Inuyasha cried, dodging ever arrow he could, but there were some he just couldn't miss. "Kiky…" he whimpered as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. "Aahh…" he hissed in pain.

"Now where's your woman? Huh? 'Cause of course I'm not talking about myself, now am I? Where is she, Inuyashaaa…? Where IS that WHORE??!!!" she shrieked, her purifying powers reaching their prime, whipping and thrashing around her hair, a blast of energy flowing around her aura like fire. "Tell me before I kill her on sight!!!" she sneered.

"Don't you touch her, Kikyo!! I won't allow it!!" he managed to choke out, making his way to clutch her clothing, weighing her down.

"Get off of me, you slime…" she snapped, prying his hands from her.

"You stay away from Kagome, Kikyo…I won't let you hurt her…" he shot back, venom practically seeping through his words.

"Oh? And why is that? Because you never really loved me?! Because no one EVER really LOVED me??!!!" she screamed, her energy contracting into a deep crimson color, from originally blue. Tears spilled out of her eyes for the first time in her life. "I can't take it anymore, Inuyasha!! And I won't!!!" she shouted, pulling the last arrow from the quiver and holding it firmly in her hands, tilting the pointed metal tip toward her face.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Why must he choose between his first love and his second? Why can't they all ever settle for less than first place?! Why must…they think that not being with him means the end of their reason for living…? "…Kikyo…!!!" he whispered. "Please…I couldn't bear it if you die on me…"

"Lies, Inuyasha…lies!! I won't fall for them anymore!!" she cried, the tip of the arrow trembling against her flesh.

"Kikyo, please…Stop!" he begged, he pleaded, tugging on her shirt, but she kicked him away.

"Don't touch me, dog!" she spat, having him thrown to the ground. He lay on his stomach, his arms bent so his hands were near his blood-streaked face, cringing in pain.

"I don't love you!! I NEVER loved you!! And if you have anymore love for me, you'll let me kill myself!!" she cried.

"No, Kikyo!! I won't let you!" he shouted, finding hidden strength at the thought of Kagome's death. "…I…I love her MORE!!!" he hid his face from her as silence swept over the apartment.

Her scream fell on deaf ears. Her blood spattered nowhere but her own body. Her body fell on the cold, hard floor. Her arrow ran through a relieved and sorrowful, empty and hateful mind. Crimson liquid ran cold over the hardwood, seeping into the wood and clothes.

The stench of blood stung his nose. His eyes screwed shut, his mouth sewn together, quiet and raking sobs overcame him like a fissure. Water droplets fell to the ground mercilessly as a blood curdling scream reached all ears in a mile radius. "KIKYO!!!!!"

----------

A/N: Sad chapter, unless you don't care that Kikyo died. Pfft. Sorry that it's so short, but I'm currently almost done the first chapter of a new story, and I'm excited about it. Hope you all read and review for that one too.

Luvs to y'all. R&R.


	13. What a Shame

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

The coroner wheeled the corpse from the murder scene to the ambulance. Kikyo was announced DOA, even if she was a suicide case.

Kagome couldn't help it. It was just who she was to cry over anyone's death. Even if she hated them. She sobbed into Inuyasha's chest, "Why her?! Why did she have to do that? I…I don't understand…!" she cried.

"I…I don't know, Kagome…God, I wish this was just a nightmare…!" Inuyasha whispered, squeezing her shaking form to his own. "Kikyo…why did you leave me…?"

The next day at work, Kagome felt as though she couldn't function.

"Kagome!! Move your ass!! I'm getting complaints about you!!" Maki shouted from behind the counter.

"O-Oh…sorry…" she apologized to the waiting table and sat down at the bar counter in front of Taki.

"I heard," he said.

"…I know that I wasn't the biggest Kikyo fan, but…I can't help but feel…like it was my fault…and that I could have done something…and I…I feel like shit over it," she admitted.

"I know. That's just you being you," he said. He slid a glass down the counter to a costumer. "Have you talked to Inuyasha since?"

"…I think we've been talking TOO much…he's still staying at my place and might sell the mansion since he won't need it anymore," Kagome explained, leaning back on the counter and looking out into the crowd of faces. "Am I supposed to be feeling this sad over her?"

"It's only natural, I guess," he said, "Hey, I got an idea. Go sing," he nodded to the stage. "Get your mind off it."

"…Okay," she agreed, making her way to the stage. With the mic in hand, she began to sing.

"…Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
Its cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go…"

She looked over the audience, holding a serene sorrow and grief in her eyes that no one, unless they had seen the tragedy, would understand. A pain struck her heart, thinking of how nobody could understand, let alone care. And yet, she held to a hope, a belief, that they would never have to experience it.

"…Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so…  
So...  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
Cuz what you did was low…"

She stepped off the stage, not even saying thank you. But who could blame her? She had been there when someone she knew committed suicide. Kagome walked out of the club, her face shadowed ominously by her midnight hair.

"Oh, Kagome…" Taki sighed. "…That's NOT what I meant…"

Stomping onto the front stoop of the club, Kagome settled down onto the concrete, a single streetlamp giving her light. She folded her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, letting her head rest on her forearms.

"…I hate this…I hate this so much…Why did this all have to happen? I wish we could just go back to the way things were…me and Inuyasha best friends…Inuyasha and Kikyo…" she cringed, thinking of their now late relationship.

"Kagome?"

Gasping, she spun around, seeing a tall man with that signature moonlight hair, which was now covered by a black and red beanie hat.

"Oh…it's just you, Inu," she panted.

"Thought it was someone else?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, kinda…I've been a bit on edge, ya know?"

He nodded. "Same. I was just coming by 'cause your shift was ending and I wanted to walk home with you…"

"That's sweet. I guess I have to go change, huh?" she asked, smiling weakly.

"Only if you want to…" he snickered.

"Shut up!" she snapped, getting up and strutting back into the club. Inuyasha followed, wanting to talk to Taki.

"Hey man," he greeted the bartender.

"Whoa, I thought you died or something. I'm surprised you're not brooding in some emo corner," Taki teased him.

"Shut the hell up. I've done enough crying. And besides…" he turned to see Kagome running up to him, dressed in her street clothes. "…Kagome's here with me."

Taki blinked, and then laughed. "Oh, man!! Shit you are SO whipped!!"

"I am NOT!!" he growled, his fangs glistening in the contrasting bright lights of the club.

"Not what?" Kagome asked.

"…Nothing," he muttered, blushing. He swiped her hand and led her to the front door.

"Hey, call me if you wanna talk!!" Taki shouted, waving.

"Sure, whatever!" Inuyasha shrugged as he and the raven haired woman exited the club. "Still don't know why you work there."

"I like it there…I mean, you know, besides the stripping and stuff, but Taki and Maki are fun…and I get to sing," she explained. "Pays pretty well, too."

"Whatever…" he sighed as they walked back to her apartment. They passed newspaper stands, people crowding around them with interest.

"Did you hear about the woman who committed suicide?!"

"I did…a shame, she was well off, too…"

"Wonder why she did it?"

"Some say it's the husband's fault…"

"Not surprising…He was a half demon!"

"They still exist?!"

"It's true! And he came from the wealthy Taisho family!!"

"The large worldwide company?!!"

"Yes, the very same!"

"And they say that he was having an affair with another woman that he met at their wedding!!"

"Oh my!! He's a disgrace! No wonder she committed suicide!"

Kagome felt a pang of guilt at all the negativity and rumors; they were true. She was the other woman. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Inuyasha stopped walking and pulled off his hat. His ears were pressed tightly against his head in shame. "I…I would never have hurt Kikyo…I…I loved her…but, I…" he stammered to himself.

"Inu, don't listen to them…"

"But they're telling the truth…" he objected pathetically. "I…I am a shame…" he bit his lip and ran off, leaving Kagome to watch after his retreating form.

"Inuyasha!! Please, don't listen to them!" she followed in the dust he left behind as they made it back to her apartment. She walked in her front door to see Inuyasha standing abruptly in the living room, his bags packed.

"…Where are you going? Why are you packed?" she questioned him.

"…I'm leaving. I'm sorry, Kagome. I can't stand for you to be the object of those insults," he explained, his voice obviously crestfallen.

"…_He's…leaving me? Just when I need him most?"_ she thought dreadfully.

----------

A/N: **There, I think I've caught up. Yup. I'm sort of drawing a blank to what I'm supposed to do next, but if I don't get around to this for a while, you'll know why. Yeah. I have a clear picture of how to end it, I just don't know how to get there, get meh? Yeah, I thought you would.**

Luvs to y'all…R&R.


	14. I'll Look at it This Way

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

It had been two months. Two months since Inuyasha left her. She felt as though she had just broken up with her boyfriend; but in some way…it felt even harder than that. Losing the one person you felt understood you is much, much worse…

Sure, Sota had tried to cheer her up, but all he got was a false smile and "What about that new CD you wanted?"

Sango and Miroku had also tried, but they were too busy planning for their wedding to be there much.

Ayame and Koga had also decided to make an appearance, but again to no avail.

She now lay emotionless in her bedroom, her hand dangling over the side as she watched the TV upside down.

"Sis…" Sota knocked on her door, which had become a routine now. "Please, EAT something, I'm beggin' ya here! I don't want you to be anorexic or to die of malnutrition!! I'm ready to freakin' force feed you!! Open up the damn door!!"

"Don't use that language around me! And leave me alone, Sota…I might get something later," she muttered.

"There had better be less food when I get in this house later tonight. I'm goin' off to work…see ya," he called unenthusiastically.

"…Whatever," Kagome mumbled and turned over onto her stomach, dizziness surrounding her. _"What the hell?"_ She felt weak all over. No wonder, though, she hadn't even in weeks. She looked down to her frail body; the raven haired woman could point out all of her joints and bones that protruded from her skin. _"That CAN'T be good…"_ she thought, groaning. _"Guess I have to eat something." _

She unlocked the knob to her room and stumbled out, nearly losing her balance as she made her way to the kitchen. "…Ramen," she muttered instinctively, getting out a cup and heating up water. When the microwave was done, she poured it into the cup and waited, impatiently tapping her fingers on the countertop.

She was soon wolfing down the hot soup as though she'd never eaten in her life. She ignored the fact that every other sip would result in her burning all of her taste buds off. She gasped as she put it down, not having taken any breaths when she was feeding her hunger. "…Damn," she huffed, walking over to the couch, seeing as though she'd regained some of her strength back.

He could see himself shaking. His hands trembled as he sat on his luggage case at the subway station. This was it. He was really going to leave for good. Who knows? Maybe he'll even joy his father in the business, but only if he were to do it, it would be in the country…out in Hokkaido.

He nodded to himself, enjoying the idea. Alone. Away from anybody that could hurt him or him hurting them. He had been staying in various hotels since he'd left Kagome, so...maybe it won't be that hard. Or maybe…just to be able to think about Kikyo again.

It felt like forever since he'd seen her, the real her. The real Kikyo that he had fallen in love with, wanted to share his life with. But now, she was gone. The real her and the one he had come to hate. Or were they one in the same? He could not tell now.

Inuyasha awoke from his thoughts to the sound of a whistle.

"Are you gettin' on or not?!" the train conductor asked.

He nodded silently, as he picked up his suitcase and carried it on with him, finding an empty seat far from the crowd of other passengers.

It didn't bother him that he was always alone, especially now. He had been used to it after the first six years of his life. He hadn't known anything outside of those concrete walls his mother, father, and brother called home. Everything up until then seemed so robotic and mechanical, as if anything and everything around him seemed so…mindless.

He slouched over, his elbow on the window sill, his cheek making contact with his palm.

Until that one day he met Kikyo in the park, it all seemed the same.

**Flashback**

A six year old Inuyasha smiled happily as he pounced into the sandbox, a puff of sand flying up around him. Laughing, he looked up to see him serene and ever-gentle mother chuckling.

"That's my little puppy-Inu…" she said," Always making a mess of things." She walked over to him, humming as she carefully wiped the sand off his face and shoulders. "There." Smiling again, she patted his back. "Go play, sweetie."

He blinked several times, somewhat dumbfounded. "…Mama," he called, standing up and shaking his head and big ears like a wet dog. He didn't want to play; there was no one else at the park. It saddened him whenever he was alone, only having his mother watching over him.

He stretched his arms up, standing on his tip-toes. He wanted to be picked up. The baby half demon waited until Izayoi obliged.

Chuckling again, she turned and bent down, sweeping him up into her arms. She cradled him gently, humming as she walked back to the bench and sat down.

"Are you done playing, my little puppy?" she asked sweetly, tweaking his large ears that sat erect on his head.

He merely nodded in response, as she got up again and began to walk home. As they passed the gate, she gasped.

"Kikyo! I haven't seen you and your family for ages!" she laughed, kneeling down to meet a girl about Inuyasha's age with coal black hair, porcelain skin, and a pink and purple kimono.

"Oh, Lady Izayoi…hello," she greeted formally, bowing to the older woman.

"Still polite," she laughed. "Are you here alone?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I was trying to know my way around, but…" the little girl smiled contently.

"Well, in the meantime, why don't you and Inuyasha play? I think he was lonely. You two remember each other, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled as Izayoi put down Inuyasha and gently urged him on.

"Mama…" Inuyasha called.

"I'll be at the bench until you're ready to go home, my Inu," Mrs. Taisho said, sitting on the bench and sighing. She was feeling incredibly weak at the moment. A little pup could take away your energy.

"Inuyasha, let's go play at the jungle gym," Kikyo said, pulling on his hand.

Inuyasha nodded, following her lead as they began to climb on the equipment.

Their friendship grew from that point for the next fifteen years. Kikyo, it seemed, to want to remain friends to Inuyasha, but he…he had changed his mind. He wanted more than friendship. He wanted love, now that he found someone besides family. And someway, he was going to get the love he wanted, needed, from Kikyo.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha sighed as the train came to a halt. Jumping up, he looked at the stop. It wasn't his. He groaned, shifting positions and crossing his arms. He was now regretting even getting on the train. He wanted Kagome to be with him; she would know how to cheer him up. He looked out the window to see a man and woman standing happily together. The woman continuously looked down at her left hand, which held a diamond ring on the ring finger.

"_I wonder…if I'll ever get to be happy like that…"_ he thought grimly as a tear formed in the pit of his eye.

---------

A/N:** Forgive the shortness of this one from my usual chapters…I'm doing my best. I would like to call this a filler chapter, so you all know what Kagome and Inuyasha are like without each other. So. Yeahh. You also see how Kikyo and Inuyasha had met, and how their early childhood together was like. I made it so Kikyo and Inuyasha's families knew each other, and they became closer that way. **

**I would like to start replying to you all on this story, but I may not. It will probably depend on my mood, which is now wavering. **

_**I remember a time when I used to be happy, but now…it all seems like a dream. **_

Luvs to y'all…R&R.


	15. I'd Chime In

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

It's not that Sota didn't know about Kagome's current predicament, it's just…he didn't know how to help. Who would listen to some little punk skater kid saying that he wanted to help his sister get her boyfriend back?

He shook his head as he stood at the top of the half pipe. Sighing, he dropped his skateboard and steadied it with his foot. He looked uneasily at his friends, who were running around and pulling off stunts without a care in the world.

"Yo, Sota! Move your ass or get outta here!"

Snapping out of his depressing and distracting thoughts, he absentmindedly moved out of his friend's way and put his skateboard down, walking out of the skate park.

"Sota, dude, where are you goin'?!" another friend shouted after him.

"Home!" But that was a lie. He wasn't going home…he was going to see Inuyasha.

Banging on the door of the lonely apartment, the brother waited patiently until a grouchy and half-dead looking Inuyasha opened the door.

"…What?" he snarled, glaring at Sota.

"Umm…can I talk to you?" he asked. He had come back after riding the train for four hours. He had to get off on the last stop, get another ticket, and then ride it all the way back to his original stop, at the local train station.

Without a vocal answer, he lifted his arm higher up on the doorframe and let the boy pass under his arm. He sighed heavily and closed the door, slouching as he made his way to the couch. He sat down, releasing the same tone in sigh. "Whattya want, kid?" he asked.

Sota began immediately. "Kagome…it's Kagome! She's a wreck without you, Inuyasha! I'm not lying!!" he pleaded. "Please, come back to her! She's not eating, she's not drinking anything…ahh…she…she's not living! She hasn't come out of her room for months!! I don't know what she's doing in there, but I know it's not singing!! She can't do anything without you, Inuyasha…please…" he begged, small tears forming in his eyes for his sister.

"…You came all the way here to tell me that? For your sister?" Inuyasha questioned him, his eyes narrowed. He lit a cigarette he got off the coffee table in front of him and let a puff of smoke out of his mouth. It dissipated into the air a second later as he took another hit.

"…I know we fight and bitch all the time, but I love my sister. I want what's best for her, and that's you," Sota concluded.

"Watch your mouth," the half demon joked, pointing at the younger man. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time, he stood up and stretched. "…Is she still home?" he asked, ripping off his black wifebeater and flannel pajama pants.

Sota unnervingly led the way to their apartment, opening the door and announcing his arrival. "I'm home, sis!!" he called.

No response.

"That's how it's been for the past couple months…" he explained, throwing his skateboard down on a chair. "Please try to talk to her…"

"The door's locked, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but…you're a half demon. It's not like a little wood's a problem, is it?" the younger boy chuckled as the older man sneered.

"I know," he cracked his knuckles and knocked off the doorknob.

"What the hell?!" he heard Kagome cry. It was the first time in months that Sota's seen his sister.

"Kagome!" he cried.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha panted; she had taken her breath away. With her weight loss. She was incredibly thin, and he could see bones protruding through her skin. Her face was thin, her eyes no longer teeming with life or passion. "Oh, Kagome…what's happened to you…?" he whispered, almost shamefully.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured, her hands seeking contact with his own. He fell into her frail embrace as she sobbed into his chest. "Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!!!" she repeated his name out loud, like a healing mechanism. "I missed you so much!!" the raven haired girl cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!"

"Kagome…I almost left. I almost left Tokyo…I couldn't stand not being near you, and if I couldn't…I didn't want to be near other people…after Kikyo died…I felt a hole in my heart…it was like something had been ripped away. And I knew it was whatever feelings I had for Kikyo. She had taken them from me when she died…but then…" he pulled away so he could look at her. "…then I saw you smile, and my heart felt whole again…and I knew what I felt all along…"

"Inuyasha, I…I almost didn't make it, as you can see. I stopped interacting with other people, I just…wanted to stop. And I almost did…" she explained, choking on her own words. "All I wanted was to see you again…it was the only thing that kept me going…"

"Same…I got on the train, and knew that I wouldn't belong anywhere else, but here…" he smiled caringly. "…in your arms."

"_Ooh…SAPPY!!!"_ Sota thought, as he turned on a video game (Guitar Hero 2) to give the some time alone. _"But at least someone's gonna get through to her…"_

Inuyasha managed to pull her out of her room and walk her into the kitchen. "Time to eat something,"

"Food…haven't seen it since I had some ramen a couple days ago…"she murmured.

"You actually ate?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Couldn't go for two months without REALLY eating," Kagome explained. "You know what I haven't done though? I haven't taken a shower." She walked from the kitchen to the upstairs of the apartment. "Don't try to watch me either!!"

"I'm not tempted!" he joked. He looked over to Sota and put his finger to his lips. "Shhh…"

"Are you gonna go spy on her?" Sota laughed.

"Hell yeah," the silver haired man laughed and began up the steps. He reached the bathroom, and heard the water running to fill up the bathtub. He whistled innocently as he walked by the bathroom, waiting to hear her slip into the hot water. When he did, he twisted the knob, seeing Kagome submerged underwater. He grinned, tapping the side of the tub as he sat on it.

She emerged, gasping, seeing him gazing at her. "Inuyasha…? What…"

"Hey. Just wanted to…ya know," he shrugged, slipping off his shoes, shirt and pants. He slid into the warm water in his boxers, facing her as he leaned against the opposite end of the tub.

She giggled, seeing his silver hair floating on the surface of the water. "Makes you look like a mermaid," she mused in a sing-song voice.

"Shuddup," he spat, pouting like a child. He closed his eyes and entered the water slowly, groping through the liquid to find her hand. He gripped it tightly, smiling.

"Promise you won't leave me again?" she asked.

"Hmm…" he hummed, "Promise."

----------

A/N: **Bah humbug. Short chapter. Crap it, oh well. It'll have to do for all y'all…so, my friend's not doing well, and we're pretty much attached at the hip, so I'm not doing good either, obviously. Yuh…R&R. Luvs to y'all…**


	16. Better to Face These Kinds of Things

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

"Kagome Higurashi…I want to commit to you even more so than Kikyo. I want to be with you, and only you, for the rest of my life…Will you…marry me…?"

"Oh, Inuyasha…I…yes. Yes, I will!!"

Happiness and contentment settled into Kagome's heart, and for once, she felt as though love was on her side…

Deep earthy orbs shot open, sweat trailing down porcelain pale skin. Kagome leapt up into a sitting position from her bed. She looked to her left to see a sleeping half demon at her side.

Her eyes wide, she thought, _"…Just a dream…"_ still panting from exhilaration. She touched her cheek with her hand, trailing it down to touch her sticky from sweat collarbone. "Dammit…" she muttered and slipped out of the bed, trying not to disturb her partner. She was unknowing to the liquid gold eye that followed her now standing figure.

The raven haired beauty stumbled into the living room and kitchen/dining room area, seeing Sota asleep on the couch. "Little punk…" she muttered graciously, and pulled out a blanket to lay on top of him. She moved the video game console from his hand and placed it carefully on the floor, turning off the TV. She moved soundlessly into the kitchen, pulling out a shot glass.

"…Make that two," a deep voice countered to her action.

She nearly jumped, whipping around to see her silver haired savior. "Inuyasha…" she breathed, smiling brilliantly. She couldn't get the dream out of her head…it was all too real…She pulled a shot glass out for him as well and he got out the saké. He poured for her, and then for himself.

"What woke ya up?" he asked as he let the warm liquid travel down his raspy throat.

"…Nightmare," she answered reluctantly. She snapped back her head, the glass soon empty as she set it down with a thud. "Can't remember what it was like, though…but I was lookin' down on these two people and it was weird…"

"Really…'cause I was having this dream about you…" he began, running his fingertip around the rim of the glass, creating a high-pitched and seductive tone, emitted so that maybe only dogs and dolphins can hear. So of course Inuyasha could hear it as he continued, "And…I don't know where I got the idea," he laughed, "but I was proposing to you…and you said yes!"

"_What the HELL????!!!"_ she though, her eyes cracking open. "Oh, haha, yeah…that's funny…" she laughed falsely, trying her hide her shame, _"Jesus Christ! He had the same fuckin' dream I DID!!!" _

"I guess you could call it wishful thinking, though," Inuyasha piped in, his eyes cast downward, absentmindedly staring at the glass. His smile plastered to his face, he closed his eyes. "Well, time to get back to bed. I'm gonna sleep as late as I fucking can, so don't wake me up for no shit," he snapped accusingly, walking back to the room.

"Aye, aye," she called placing the glasses into the sink and following his suit.

She glanced her gaze sideways to see he was in the bathroom.

Sighing, she jumped onto the mattress and looked over at the picture he had on his nightstand. It was face down, but Kagome turned it right side up, gasping, new tears rekindling in her eyes. But she shouldn't've been surprised. It was a gorgeous picture taken on Inuyasha and Kikyo's wedding day. He was wearing a well fitted suit and she was in a traditional white kimono.

"She looks beautiful…" Kagome mumbled and slapped the portrait back down when she heard him flush. She shifted under the sheets, making it look like she was asleep already.

Inuyasha came out to find a resting figure under the covers. "Kagome?" he called, just to make sure. No response. He shrugged, moving to the end of the bed, lifting up the covers and crawling up to the front, lightly grazing her exposed legs. She squirmed uneasily, already the arousal mounting inside her.

He smirked, knowing she was awake. He kissed her thigh, hip, and waist. She bit her lips, rubbing her legs together. She hinted in the least that she was awake when she let out her reluctant breath, a moan escaping her lips by accident.

He pushed his way up to rest his head on her chest, his breath hot on her skin. "…You awake?" he asked seductively.

"I tried," she responded, turning to face him.

"You know me. I got a nose that knows," he pointed out, puckering his lips so that she planted her own on them. It was sweet and innocent, Inuyasha not wanting to press her further when she didn't want to, and Kagome not wanting to expose her insecurity.

"Inuyasha, I…"

"What?"

"I just want to get something off my chest…" she huffed.

"Shoot. We got all night," he assured her, sitting up and intently listening to her.

"Well, it's…this thing…" she chuckled. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"What kind of thing?" he interrogated her, his eyes piercing through her weak façade. "Family problems? Guy problem? Work problems? All around social problems? Money problems? I think I got 'em all…"

"Guy thing. He's…a good friend, see, and…"

"Let me guess. He's got…long silver hair, gold eyes, really good-looking, a hot body, fangs, claws, and cute dog ears on his head…?" he chuckled.

"Maybe."

He perked up. "I was joking, ya know."

"Well, I wasn't! Inuyasha, you, you know I…" she bit her lip, turning from him, as tears surfaced, threatening to fall.

"Whoa, whoa, babe, what's wrong?" he sat up quickly, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She hastily shoved it off and shook her head.

"…I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of what?"

"Of…everything! Of this, of what we have!" she poured out, not wanting the words to come out, but they came out all the same. "You know me! I'm scared of…of love, of getting close to someone, because the last time that's happened, I've just wound up hurt, realizing that the person I've fallen for doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend!!"

Inuyasha was speechless. He felt suddenly guilty that he was causing her fear. His ears were soon pressed tightly against his head in shame, his cheeks soon tinted brightly with the color pink. "So, you…think I'm the same? I'm like all the others?" he finally asked.

"I…I don't know…I just don't want to get my hopes up, and then come crashing down on my ass…" she choked out, wiping he small water droplets from her eyes.

"You're not gonna fall on your ass. You don't know by now that I'm different?"

"I'm not saying that! You could end up like Koga, who I thought loved me…and then wound up finding another girl after we had been dating for three years! And then he just left me on the curb, smiling as he drove off with Ayame!!" she cried harder, letting Inuyasha hold her.

The silver haired man patted her on the back, not expecting her to respond to what he was about to say, but he just wanted her to listen. "Kagome…the only other woman I cared anything about is…dead…you don't have anything to worry about, alright?" he tipped her chin up for her to face him, her eyes shut defiantly against him. He sighed and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I just want you to be happy, Kag…and if that means not being with me, I'll be happy to oblige," he told her before turning over and letting the escape of sleep take him.

Kagome tiptoed into the bathroom and splashed cold water in her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, frowning deeply. She poked her cheek with her finger, and then stuck out her tongue. "What the hell am I doing?" she asked herself.

The next morning, Kagome stayed home from work on account of nausea and a migraine. As soon as she sat down on the couch and took out the tub of ice cream, she called Sango.

"…Hello?" the brunette on the other end answered.

"It's me. Can you come over?" she asked as she stuffed a spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth.

"Honey, what's wrong? I can hear the ice cream…" Sango said, as she made her way to the door.

"I know you can. Just come over. We can talk then. 'Kay? Bye."

"See ya then," Sango said and walked right out the door. As she came to the apartment door, she didn't bother knocking. She slammed the door open and went into the kitchen, getting out her own spoon. "Where's that DAMN ice cream?!" she shouted.

Kagome meekly held up the tub so Sango could see it over the back of couch. The other woman leapt onto the couch and took the tub.

"Now talk," she demanded.

"I think I did a dumb thing last night."

Sango's eyes shot up. "You're not pregnant, are you?!"

"Hell no! I just…think that Inuyasha took what I told him offensively."

"What did you tell him?"

Kagome put the ice cream on the coffee table and looked her best friend. "I…I kinda sorta told him that I was scared…?"

"Of what?"

"Of what we have! You know me!"

Sango nodded, bringing the raven haired woman into her arms. "It's okay…hey, I'll maybe get Miroku to talk to him, will you feel better if I did?"

Kagome sheepishly nodded her head. "I love you, Sango."

"…I love you too."

Inuyasha took out a pack of smokes and lit the whole pack. He stuffed it into his mouth and glared at the monk he sat across from in the silent room. "What the hell are we doing here?" he asked.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm just doing what I was told."

"By who?"

"My Sango, of course. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I actually NEVER know with you."

"Ah, the truth comes out."

"Guess so."

"So what did you tell Kagome last night…?" Miroku asked, quickly changing the subject as if nothing else had happened.

"Everything any other woman wants to hear. But, being Kagome, she started to cry."

"Ah-ha."

"Aren't you supposed to give me advice?"

"Why? I don't know what to do."

"You're fucking useless."

"So I've been told," the dark haired man nodded and shifted in the leather chair he sat in. "Well, except for the sex."

"I knew that."

"You know what? I have this fucking crazy idea about what you should do," Miroku suggested, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees.

"If it involves handcuffs, I'm out," the silver haired man scoffed.

"No, no, no…even better."

"Better than handcuffs?!"

"…Propose to her."

Inuyasha stared blankly at him. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm as serious as those joints you're holding."

"Ooh…pretty serious."

"Oh yeah."

"Then we're gonna need a ring!!" Inuyasha leapt up from the couch and ran out the door.

"Hey, dude, wait up!!" the monk ran after him, as they quickly made their way to the mall.

"Whattya think she would like?" the half demon asked as he peered into the glass counters, containing dazzling rings and other jewelry.

The other man shrugged as he leaned his back on the counter. "Something simple yet elegant."

"But that's what everyone wants."

"That's 'cause it works."

"Then…like that?" he asked, pointing to a gold ring holding two diamonds.

"Ooh…nice."

"It's perfect," Inuyasha grinned and managed to buy it. "I think I'm broke now."

"Oh please," Miroku scoffed as they walked out of the mall.

"You sure she'll say yes?"

"When did I ever say she would?" Miroku asked absentmindedly as Inuyasha stopped walking and continued on.

"I fucking hate you," Inuyasha spat and narrowed his eyes at his friend. Inuyasha looked down at the little black box in his hands. He opened it to look at the small ring. Its features shone in the sun, the diamonds reflecting the light of the sun. Smiling weakly, he imagined what it would look like on her hand, as she graced everyone with her presence, wearing a long white dress, walking down the aisle…

Snapping back to reality, he looked up to see Miroku waiting for him. "Come on, man! Get this goin'!!"

"…Yeah."

----------

A/N: Wow. I finally updated this. Hope you're all happy…

**Oh my god…the concert is tomorrow, and I'm close to death. I think I'm the only one feeling this way. Holy motherfucking shit. Uhh...I won't bother responding or anything, sorry. Preoccupied, obviously. **

**In any case, R&R, and make me feel better!**

Luvs to y'all.


	17. Pacing the Pews in a Church Corridor

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

Inuyasha nervously stood outside Kagome's apartment as if he'd never been there before.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"More like what I'm NOT doing…"

"Yeah…are you gonna go in or not?"

"Probably no time soon…I hear Sango in there," Inuyasha hissed. "Go get her out, you damn piece of…"

"Oh. Well, you acted like I KNEW," Miroku scoffed and opened the door, soon coming out with his fiancé entwined in his arm.

"What the hell, Miroku? Me and Kagome were talking!" she objected.

"More like shoving ice cream down your throat…come now, dear Sango," he urged and ran them both down to the elevator.

Inuyasha cautiously stepped in, seeing Kagome standing by the kitchen counter, her pajamas on and ice cream on the counter next to her. Smiling weakly, he walked over to her.

"Can we talk?"

She shrugged. "I've been doin' it ever since I was two. I don't know 'bout you, though," she joked.

"Heh," he chuckled and leaned against the counter. "Look…I, uhh…I had Miroku take Sango out of here 'cause I had to talk to you about something…"

"What? That I majorly screwed up last night?" she asked, turning around and going to sit on the couch. The dark haired woman slumped into the leather couch; her feet perched on the coffee table in front of her.

"I don't care about that…you should know that by now," he said, taking a comfortable seat next to her. "And then Miroku put me up to something else I'll probably regret by morning…"

"Miroku what?" she questioned, turning her head to see him.

"Uhh…well, see, there's this…"

"Not another damn 'thing'," she quoted with her hands.

"Too bad. It's always a thing." He shifted his arms and legs almost continuously until he found another suitable position.

"Well, what is it? You're squirming like a fish out of water," she giggled, seeing his hands fidget and his feet tap the ground relentlessly.

"Uhh…yeah. I…" he said nervously, suddenly breaking out into a hot sweat.

"Inu, what's wrong? You look all hot…" she observed, putting a hand to his forehead. He recoiled back quickly, as though not to let on his nervousness or let her know. "Must be somethin' important."

"I guess…"

"Out with it, then!" she said, slapping him playfully on the arm. "Come on, I'm ready for whatever you're gonna throw at me." the woman shifted to a position where her legs were folded over each other, her hands were cradling her ankles, and her whole body was facing the direction of the man next to her.

"_I hope…"_ he thought gravelly, and turned to her, his eyes serious and his frown stern. "I hope…" he repeated and slumped uncomfortably onto the floor.

"Inu?" she called, in surprise. "What are you doing down there?"

"I really don't know…" he whined, forcing himself to one knee. _"I don't know why I'm so scared…I do WANT to do this, it's just…I don't know how she'll react…I…"_ he thought, he could feel his hands trembling in his pocket as he pulled the box out shakily. He choked, gulped, and stuttered until he finally find the words he wanted to figure out.

Months came and went. Kagome became more giddy with every passing day. She still couldn't believe that Inuyasha had proposed to her. To HER…she's the lucky girl. She remembered how it was exactly like the dream they both had…

"_It had to have been destined, I know it,"_ she thought as she stood in the chapel they were to get married in. Dressed in casual wear, she stepped down the hall separating both sides of the pews; she went up to the altar, begging for anything but forgiveness. She got down on her knees, closing her eyes, pressing her palms together, her elbows rested on her knees. "I just want to know…what I did to be granted with this blessing. How is it that I am blessed with such happiness? I do not understand…"

She was so distracted with her prayer she was ignorant to the sound of faint footsteps resounding behind her.

"That's an easy one," an amused and deep voice chuckled at her side. Hands in pockets, a smirk stretched across his face, Inuyasha knelt down beside her, putting his hands around her, facing the large stained glass window above them. "God…don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She deserves every drop of happiness she's gotten…I wanna know how I'm granted with all this. I don't know how I got lucky, but any sign ya give me for an answer will really help…" the man said. He looked up at the window, as if waiting for the very image of the spiritual deity to come down and answer him.

"Uhh…Inu. Hate to break it to ya, but the big man upstairs doesn't make house calls," Kagome teased as she stood up.

"Aww…" he pouted, slinging his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer as they stepped back out of the wooden door enclosed church.

"I have one question," she asked out of the blue.

"And what's that?"

"You think I should really wear white?"

"I'd say black would fit YOU better…"

"Jackass."

"And proud."

She looked at him, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. "Ya know…"

Sango's eye twitched with incredible annoyance. "You said…this fucking piece of SHIT would FIT me!!!" she spun around, her bride's maid dress on from facing the mirror to facing the woman that worked at the dress store and Miroku.

"And you said you wouldn't get pregnant by the time Inuyasha and Kagome got married, but ya know…" Miroku muttered, coughing distractingly and turning away from his fiancé.

"What was that, you damn--!!!" Sango began.

"Miss, please calm down…" the woman said, fidgeting with the pins in her dress.

The dress was all around nice: lavender and light blue with small ruffles on the edges, but…Sango wasn't the skinniest thing at the moment. She and Miroku, no matter how long they've waited for a child, were not expecting one when Inuyasha proposed. She touched her now large stomach, patting down the silken material of the dress.

"You can always wear a jacket," the dark haired man suggested, cocking his head to the side, as though it would make her look different.

"Yeah, a HUGE jacket!" she exaggerated as the woman took the dress off her and stuffed more pins into it. "This is hopeless. I'm gonna look like the Good Year Blimp at my best friend's wedding." She slumped onto the bench in front of the mirror, her lips pursed in disappointment.

"Aww…Sango, my love…" Miroku followed suit, his arm around her neck. "You know Kagome, along with everyone there. If they really love you ALMOST as much as I do, they won't care what you look like. As long as you're there and happy."

Sango turned her gaze to meet his. "Sometimes I wanna kill you and sometimes I'm not surprised why I said yes," she joked, snuggling closer into his chest.

"I try. It's one of the only ways I CAN get you in bed," he admitted, looking absentmindedly at anything other than her.

"What the hell…?"

The more days that flew by, the more tension mounted in Kagome. Of course she had never been married before, and she wasn't sure quite what to do, but she always locked a single thought into the back of her mind whenever she became worried: _"Inuyasha's with me…so everything'll be alright." _

"Tomorrow's the big day," she sighed to herself, looking at the mirror late at night. Frowning, she tried situating herself in the silken nightgown she was wearing to make herself look as though she was an accepting bride. She smiled and pretended to take gifts from imaginary people until Inuyasha walked in.

"What ARE you doing?" he asked, amused as she spun around to face him, her face normal.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Why would you think that?" she asked ignorantly, getting into bed with him.

"Are you excited?" the man questioned, his eyes closed as he lay on his side.

"I think the word is apprehensive," she corrected.

"Ah. I guess that would describe it…but ya know, after this, we're gonna be one of those old, boring married couples," he laughed.

"Eew…" she joked, pulling the covers over her shoulders and resting her head on his chest. "But I don't care. As long as I'm with you."

The night seemed long and endless, but as soon as her buzzer went off, Kagome leapt out of bed, seeing the other side empty. "Inuyasha must already be there…" she muttered to herself, quickly getting ready and running to her car. She hadn't even eaten.

The raven haired woman slipped inside the back of the church to find women hustling and bustling around, one of them coming up to her, furiously ushering her into a room with Sango and her dress.

"There you are!" her friend cried. "Hugs can happen later. We have to get this on you," she said, lifting up the dress and holding it up to Kagome's body. "It's beautiful. Now come on. There's a big closet right through there where you can get changed…" she pointed to a door and Kagome stepped into the room, ripping her street clothes off. She stepped high-heel first into the long, silken ivory gown, pulling its strapless torso to contour to her body. Lace danced along the top of the strapless top, and layering the thin-fitting dress to the bottom.

The door creaked open, and Kagome's heels rapped the wooden floor as she walked out.

Sango stopped and looked at her in awe. "I know, I know…time to stare later! Go, go! They're all probably waiting for us!" she exclaimed, pushing her out the door, even though the brunette was not far behind her.

Kagome stumbled to the doors. Sango swung them open to reveal crowded pews of friends, family members…the bride smiled and gracefully walked down the aisle. She came up beside her fiancé, glancing cautiously at him, to see, now, a young man wearing a traditional tuxedo. His mane flowed down to his waist on account of Miroku cutting it for the special occasion.

He couldn't quite recall the priest even talking, as he was watching the woman next to him the whole time. Her veil covered her face, but he knew how beautiful she was. He absentmindedly said, and heard the "I do's", merely waiting for the sweet kiss at the end.

Looking out over the crowd of people, he could pick out her mother, grandfather, brother, and on the other side, soon walking over and talking to Mrs. Higurashi, was his father. Grinning, and picking up the blushing bride in traditional fashion, he made his way to the church doors. The sun beat down on Japan's ground, and he could swear he saw Kikyo smiling down upon them.

----------

A/N: Forgive the terrible chapter…ah hell. Whatever. I don't have anything to talk about, so…yuh. R&R. Luvs to y'all…


	18. Again

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

FINALLY together.

It seemed like déjà vu to Inuyasha, but for Kagome, it was an all new experience.

It amazed her to see everyone she knew and loved all in the same place together, rejoicing for and with her.

Sota came running up to her, squeezing her hard around her stomach, smiling as he looked up at her. "Congratulations, sis!! This is so great! Now me and Inuyasha are related!!!"

"Is that the only reason you're happy?" she asked sadistically, her eyes thin slits.

"Ummm…no."

"Whatever." She turned to face her mother, who was right behind her son. "Mom!" she cried, hugging her tightly.

"Throw the bouquet, Kagome," Mrs. H reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," she said, turning around on the church steps. All the women gathered at the bottom of the steps, desperate to catch the bunch of white roses. They all shoved and pushed until Kagome tossed the bouquet over her shoulders, and they all stopped dead and watched the flowers fly through the air.

"Move it!!"

"That's mine!!!"

"I called it before you did!"

"I said MOVE!!!"

"Stop pulling my hair!! It took a long time to get it right!"

"Like I care!!"

"Almost got it…"

"YOU got it??!!"

The victorious Maki stood dumbfounded with the bouquet in her hands. Her eyes wide, she looked ahead of her, up at the bride, and then down at the flowers.

The raven haired wife smiled at the shocked, older woman below her.

Maki allowed herself to chuckle. She sincerely grinned at Kagome until all the girls began to laugh lightly. Kagome bounded down the steps in her heels, clutching the bottom of her dress. She hugged each of them tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you, Ayume, Yuka, Eri…" she embraced the three of them together. They said their goodbyes and Kagome turned around to slam her face into a strong chest.

"Thought you would go without seeing me?" a cocky voice asked, chuckling.

"Taki!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms under his. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

"And miss my best friend's wedding?" he laughed, hugging her and kissing her on the top of the head sibilantly.

"What about the bar?"

"Closed it for today. Wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" she punched him playfully and giggled. "Did you see your sister's face when she caught that thing?"

"Hell yeah!! That was hilarious!" he said.

"Maybe she'll have a little luck in her future, no?" Kagome joked and caught up with Inuyasha at the car that would take them to the after party.

"Where are you guys goin'?!" he called after her.

"Okinawa!!" she answered, jumping into the car and having it speed away. All the guests followed in their cars, and soon all arrived at the recreational center. It was like any other wedding: catered food and drinks, entertainment, and seating all paid for. Except for the entertainment, maybe.

"Will the bride be making an appearance on stage?" Miroku asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe…" she answered, smirking as they all finished eating.

"Time to make my speech…" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow as Inuyasha stood and held up a saké glass. He stood looking down at the guests awkwardly for a moment, and Kagome coughed on cue.

She then rose from her chair next to him and wrapped her arms around the one closest to her.

"Hi, everyone," she greeted them, smiling. "I'm Inuyasha."

Everyone chuckled.

"I've done this once before, but because I love Kagome SO MUCH…I'm just speechless this time around," she joked.

Sango laughed and shook her head. That's just like Kagome.

"I've always just wanted to say how beautiful and sweet, and just amazing Kagome is that I…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed, his face red. "Sit down. I can do this, thank you very much!"

"Alright, alright, you just looked like you needed a little help," she teased and sat down. "A little push."

"I'm fine now, thanks," he muttered and began his speech. It was long and somewhat meaningful, at the end everyone was clapping.

"Now let the bride perform for us!" Miroku volunteered.

"What? No, no, no, noo…" she refused, smiling graciously.

"Too bad. You're performing," Maki ordered, pulling on her arm to the stage. The previous entertainers stepped off the stage and allowed her space.

"What do I sing?" Kagome asked Maki nervously through gritted teeth.

Her boss shrugged. "Why are you asking me? How the hell am I supposed to know?" she questioned and walked off the stage.

"Umm…hello, everyone," Kagome stammered into the microphone. "Are there any requests?"

"Ooh, ooh, oohh!!" Sota raised his hand and stood up.

"What?" she asked blatantly.

"Do that one you just wrote!" he shouted.

"Whi-? OH…THAT one…" she realized unconfidently. "…Alright." She coughed awkwardly and shakily held the mic in her hand as she began the song.

"What if I told you

It was all meant to be

Would you believe me,

Would you agree

It's almost that feelin'

That we've met before

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come and now...

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Everything changes

But beauty remains

Something so tender

I can't explain

Well I maybe dreamin'

But 'till I awake

Can we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all

I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall

So let me tell you this...

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people spent two lifetimes,

For a moment like this

Some people search forever,

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this…

Ohhh, like this

Ohhhh, yeah, 'cause people search for every moment yeah

Some people wait a lifetime,

For a moment like this

Ohhhhh, like this…"

She blushed and whispered a "thank you" into the mic and fluffed the flush of her dress. The standing crowd clapped and hooted for her. Inuyasha ran up to her and enveloped her in a giant huge.

"You were great, babe," he whispered tenderly, kissing her on her blushing cheek.

"Thanks, Inu…" she whispered faintly. He placed his hand securely on her waist and they walked back to the table, only to get back out on the dance floor with the rest of the guests.

The newlyweds swayed to the steady beat of the music, its soft cadence enchanting them all. It became the seductive soundtrack to their midnight dance.

At the end, Inuyasha stepped out for a moment for a smoke. He leaned against the side of the double doors, breathing out a stream of smoke through his lips. He looked up at the sky, memories of when he and Kikyo were getting married, and the time running up to it. His eyes softened and he lowered his head, dropping the cigarette and smashing it with his onyx shoe.

Light soon beamed through the door, and the silhouette of a woman hitched his breath.

"_Kikyo…"_ he thought, his eyes wide, catching the light of the building's electricity.

"Inuyasha? Everything alright?" a melodic voice reached his now twitching ears.

"Huh?" he choked, trying to regain composure.

"Something wrong, hunny?" the side of the woman's face was soon revealed, and the silver haired man sighed.

"Kagome," he muttered to himself. "No. There's nothing wrong," he answered, as they both walked back inside, hand in hand.

----------

A/N: I guess that was an OK chapter…but you all know me. Just slap down whatever I think fits, and this was it! So…yuh. R&R, luvs to y'all.


	19. Says a Bride's Maid To a Waiter

_The Poor Groom's Bride is A…_

Disclaimer: …Why? Why must I be put through this every time? I DON'T OWN!!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are finally getting married. But what happens when he meets Kagome, the woman performing at his wedding?

-----------

"How beautiful," Sango commented as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome talk and laugh together in a corner of the room.

"What is?" Miroku asked her, a handful of food in his hand.

Sango narrowed her eyes and shook her head, but ignored him. "That. Them," she shrugged her shoulders. "It's amazing how one person can help you so much through a tragedy."

Miroku smiled, putting the food down and taking the brunette's hand in his own, "I agree."

"Yeah…well, in any case, someone's gotta drive everyone home…they're all too drunk," she sighed, absentmindedly watching Kagome's grandfather put a plate on his head and prance around the dance floor. "See what I mean?"

"At least you missed Mushin trying to act like a black guy," Miroku said, his arm now draped over her shoulder.

"Ooh…scary thought."

"Yeah. Picture THAT and try to sleep tonight. Well, looks like we're carpooling. Mama Higurashi!" he called.

"Miroku!" she responded back.

"We're headin' out! Do you know anyone that needs a ride home?!" Sango shouted over the music.

"No, I got it! Thank you, though!! Bye, you two!!" she called and managed the wrestle the plate from Gramps' shaky hands.

"I see everyone's starting to leave," Kagome observed. She poked her cheek, and he chuckled at her actions.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"My cheeks hurt from smiling so muuuuch…" she mused, soon laughing again, lowering her head to look at the table she had her elbows rested on.

He laughed whole heartedly, seeing his mother-in-law pull his grandfather-in-law out the door by his feet.

"Call me tomorrow, Kagome!! If you can!!" the sweet woman called and let the double doors close loudly behind her as Sota ran after her.

"Don't leave me, Mom!!" he shouted and fled out the door to their car.

Before they left, Sango walked up to a waiter to compliment on the wedding. "It really was a beautiful wedding," she said.

"Yes, well, you get used to it once it's the second time for one guy," he chuckled.

"I'm guessing you're surprised that he got married again?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"Oh, no, no…I'm actually happy for the guy. He deserved better than his first wife. I don't think he knew, but she was never in it for love. It was all about the money for her," he explained.

"We kinda noticed that, too…" the woman said wearily.

"But now, I have a feeling he's gonna be happy," the man said. "At least for once, the poor groom's bride isn't a whore."

----------

A/N: **GAH!! I'm sorry it's so fucking SHORT!!! I was running low on mind power and this was all that I could push outta meh. I did my best to make it all right, but…you all probably hate me…Whatever! It's done, it's finished!! This was the finale!! ****Hmm…I've been in a better mood now since I just found out that MCR's coming back to my area with a few other bands…I'm getting those tickets even if I have to give up college. **

**R&R…luvs to y'all. Yes, this WAS The End. **


End file.
